Sing Another Song
by Spencer.Dance
Summary: Jackie is tired of being treated like scum by her ex-love and so called friends. She decides it's time for a change, so she leaves Point Place. After she's gone Steven realizes he never stopped loving her. But is it too late? Will he be able to win her back? Or will her new life of singing make her not want to turn back? Enjoy a musical story filled with love, heartache and more!
1. Ready for a Change

**Hey my lovelies, my dearests, my darlings! NEW STORY! I'm so excited! Ok, so as a dancer, I love love LOVE listening to music (but then again, who doesn't) I also LOVE musicals! So, I was inspired by the movies and plays that use popular music for their songs, so I'm creating a That 70's Show Musical (yes I realize they did this on the show, but I'm doing it in a whole new way!) **

**Jackie is tired of being treated like scum by her ex-love and so called friends. She decides it's time for a change, so she leaves Point Place. After she leaves Steven realizes he never stopped loving her. But is it too late? Will he be able to win her back? Or will her new life of performing be enough to fix her broken heart? Enjoy a musical story of love, loss, success, and more!**

**This is set during that awfulness known as Season 8! Right before when Steven found out he wasn't really married. I'm gonna fix it with the power of music! Although, I'm changing a few things, like Jackie lives with her mom, and Eric and Kelso are still in Point Place. WHY DID THEY LEAVE?**

**The songs played in this first chapter are Mama's Broken Heart by Miranda Lambert and Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys. I'm not gonna lie, my music and the music in this story is gonna be a bit of everything (:**

**Please love, review, and ENJOY!**

**Thanks to OpenMindedPerson for the amazing title suggestion (: **

**Sing Another Song**

Chapter 1 – Ready for a Change

Jackie walked into her house and stood against the door. She released the breath she had been holding in and let the tears slip down her face. She felt completely broken inside. These past couple months have been the worst of her life. The man she thought she was in love with, the man she thought was her soul mate, married a Stripper, and then he had treated Jackie like scum. Every day, Jackie went back, but why? Why did she do that? Because she hoped with all her heart that one day he would finally see the error of his ways and beg for her to take him back. She heard something clanging around in the kitchen. She wiped the tears off her face and walked to the kitchen.

Her mother was searching through the cabinets. Jackie stood in the doorway, unaware of what to say. Even though she convinced her mother to move back in with her, things weren't better. Her mother was still a crazy drunk and whore with way to many boyfriends. She used to be able to go to Steven when she had these problems, or Donna, but now . . .

"What are you doing?" Jackie finally said. Pam looked over her shoulder and smiled at Jackie.

"Hey, sweetheart." She said. When Jackie asked her what she was doing, Pam responded: "I'm looking for my golden nectar." She finally found and pulled out her bottle of scotch. She poured herself a glass and slugged in back. "So, what's new?" Jackie knew her mother was only asking so she wouldn't feel like a bad mom later when she got drunk and brought home a boyfriend… sometimes two or three. But, Jackie needed someone to talk to.

"Steven is still married to a stripper and he keeps saying mean things to me." Jackie said leaning against the fridge and crossing her arms across her body. She stared down at the kitchen tiles not really wanting to make eye contact. Her mom poured herself another glass.

"Well baby, you know what I do when I have these problems?" Jackie looked up at her mother. Her mother grabbed another glass from the cabinet and poured some of the scotch in it. She picked up the glass and held it out. Jackie hesitantly took the drink, but just held it in her hand. "Now, it's just a break up." She said taking another drink from her own glass.

"But mom, he was my soul mate!" Jackie shouted. This was no simple break up to her. Tears rolled from her eyes again. Every night she would cry and cry, sometimes screaming for Steven. Her mother had been called by the neighbors on several occasions, they even once called the police but Pam always made the excuse and would flirt away. Jackie felt like no one could really understand how she felt about all this.

"God, Jacks, stop acting so crazy. You're ruining your make-up." She said, pouring herself yet another drink. Jackie wiped off her cheek and saw her mascara was running. "I raised you better than that." Jackie decided not to comment. Pam slugged back her drink and grabbed her purse. "Well, I'm off to the clubs." And with that she was out the door. Jackie still leaned against the fridge, staring at the kitchen door thinking about her mom's words. Her eyes drifted to the drink in her hands. She hesitantly brought the drink to her lips and quickly slugged it back. She sighed and picked up the bottle that her mother left of the counter with her other hand and took it and the glass up to her room.

Once in her room, Jackie set the glass on her dresser and refilled it. She then set the bottle on the dresser and tossed the drink down her throat. Jackie sat on her bed and sighed. She looked at the notebook on her night stand. She picked it up and opened it up to look at the lyrics on the pages. Ever since Jackie could remember she had been writing songs. They were her way of expressing herself and getting out her emotions. Jackie always dreamed of becoming a famous singer, but there was no way her dreams would come true in a place like this.

Jackie sighed and took another sip from her scotch. Everything seemed so awful. Jackie had no love, no friends, a broken up family, and what seemed like no future. She decided things needed to change. She needed to change. She picked up the bottle and took it over to her vanity.

Jackie took a deep breath as she stood in front of the vanity mirror, staring at her pathetic reflection. She took her hair out of the bun she had it up in. She thought about the past months. The girl in her mirror was all alone, and miserable. She was pathetic for going back to that stupid basement every day and getting burned by people she once called her friends.** (Music starts)** She needed to change. She needed to get out of this place. She took some scissors she got from the kitchen off the table in front of her and started to cut areas of her hair.

_I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors_

_I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops_

_I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver_

_Don't know what I did next all I know, I couldn't stop_

Jackie took a swig straight from the bottle. Shaking her head a bit, trying to get rid of the buzz that was forming in her head. She needed to ride herself of all her problems.

_Word got around to the barflies and the Baptists_

_My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook_

_I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it_

_Don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look_

_Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_

_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_

_Even when you fall apart_

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

Jackie fell onto her bed and stared up at her ceiling where she had pasted pictures of her and Steven, of her and her so called friends. She was tired of crying. A few more tears fell from her eyes as she took another drink.

_I wish I could be just a little less dramatic_

_Like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames_

_Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches_

_When the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame_

Jackie finished her crying and looked at the now empty bottle sitting on the carpet floor. She looked in the mirror. She was turning into her mother. She needed to get out of Point Place before this broken heart took her over.

_Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation_

_Sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make_

_My mama came from a softer generation_

_Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face_

Jackie took off the clothes she had been wearing and tossed them across the room in anger. She had every right to be angry. She then went into her closet and got out all her tops, pants and jeans. She walked back into her room and through the clothes onto her bed. She grabbed an old black slimming top and her jeans and slipped them on. She also added her bluish purple leather jacket and dark brown ankle boots.

_Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_

_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_

_Even when you fall apart_

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

Jackie went back to the mirror and started fixing the make-up that had been running on her face. She vowed she would not cry another tear over any of them. She took a deep breath and stared at her reflection. She had cut her hair into several long layers, it looked super-hot, if she did say so herself. With this look and attitude she felt like a whole new woman.

_Powder your nose, paint your toes_

_Line your lips and keep 'em closed_

_Cross your legs, dot your I's_

_And never let 'em see you cry_

Jackie reached under her bed and pulled out her suitcase. She started throwing her clothes in there. She also threw a hair brush with some hairbands and her make-up, along with a couple pairs of shoes. She got up and when back to her vanity. In one of her drawers was a jam jar filled with money she had set aside for a moment like this. She lifted the lid off and stared at the contents inside. There was about a thousand dollars in bills in there. She stuffed the money into her bag along with her suitcase and zipped it up. She thought about everything she had been put through for so long and went back to thinking about her mother's "advice".

_Go and fix your make up, well it's just a break up_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_

_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_

_Even when you fall apart_

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart _

Jackie sat back on her bed, staring now at the suitcase. What was she doing? Where would she go? Maybe she shouldn't . . . she looked at the picture on her bedside table. It was when Jackie was at her happiest. When she and Steven were on a date and he said he loved her. In the picture she was kissing his cheek while he took the picture. She picked up the picture. He had broken her heart. She smashed the frame into her trash can. Bits of glass went jumped in the air, but then landed right in the trash can. She needed to go. There was nothing left for her here. She went back to her bed and grabbed her suitcase and walked out of her home.

**. . .**

Jackie walked to the local bus station. She looked at the board of destinations that she could go to. She saw a departure for New York City in twenty minutes. She remembered going to New York once when she was younger. It was so big and busy, with so many people and so much activity. It seemed perfect, a big city like that would be perfect for her to start over. She went up to the ticket counter and pulled out some of her money from her bag to purchase a ticket. The man took her money had handed her a ticket. She grinned at the simple piece of paper in her fingertips. She picked up her stuff and got on the bus, but not before stopping to think about what she was doing. She was taking a huge change; she was letting her past go. She was an entirely different girl than before. She was ready for a change.

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_

_She's living in a world, and it's on fire_

_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

Jackie got onto her bus and sat in a seat in the back. There was only a few other people on the bus that night.

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground_

_And she's burning it down_

_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_

_And she's not backing down_

Jackie took a deep breath as the bus engine started and pulled out of the bus station.

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

Jackie pulled out her song book from her bag. Inside the cover of her book she had taped pictures of herself, the gang, Steven, Mr. and Mrs. Forman. She used to look at their faces for inspiration. She brushed her fingers over a picture of herself when she was truly happy.

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_

_So bright, she can burn your eyes_

_Better look the other way_

_You can try but you'll never forget her name_

_She's on top of the world_

_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

She thought about the girl in the picture. She so badly wanted to be that happy again, but her heart knew she could not be that happy if she continued to stay in that broken hearted town. She took a deep breath as the bus passed through all the other towns on its way to its destination.

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground_

_And we're burning it down_

_Oh, got our head in the clouds_

_And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

The bus pulled into a New York station. Jackie picked up her bags and got off the bus. The people all looked different, the environment was so much different from Point Place, and it was truly a fresh start. She walked out of the bus station and hailed a taxi.

_Everybody stands, as she goes by_

_Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_

_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_

_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_

_And it's a lonely world_

_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

Jackie looked out the car window to the amazing city all around her. She grinned at the scene around her. This was exactly what she needed.

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

The taxi dropped her off at an apartment complex. She walked inside and got a room. She walked up the stairs to her new home. She unlocked apartment 4D and stepped inside. Sure, it wasn't the luxury she was used to living in, but this was a new start and she didn't mind doing a little cleaning to get this place looking perfect.

_Oh, oh, oh..._

Jackie set her suitcase down on the bed and started to unpack. The last thing she took out was her song book. She reopened it and looked at the picture of herself. She promised herself she would have a better life here. She put her song book down on the bed and went to the one window in the room. This city was her new home.

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

**I do not own the songs: Mama's Broken Heart by Miranda Lambert or Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys. Nor do I own That 70's Show . . . but if I did!**

**If you have any suggestions for songs Jackie should sing, or Steven, or Eric, or Donna, or Kelso, or Fez, or Mr. and Mrs. Forman, or ANY COMBINATION! Than feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a message!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! (:**

**Also, check out my other story Their Kingdom (: It's very cute, if I do say so myself (:**


	2. She's So Gone

**Ok, this is awesome! I love how you guys seemed to enjoy the first chapter! Thanks!**

**Hanselnext – Thanks for sharing your fav part with me! I loved that! I totally agree with you, season 8 was bad for Jackie. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**clOclo-sorciere-megalo – THANKS! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Allstar – Lol! You made me smile (: I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed me and this story! You guys rock and I love you!**

**Ok, so in this chapter Hyde thinks about things and Jackie makes a new friend!**

**Songs in this chapter are What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey and Tymps (The Sick in the Head Song) by Fiona Apple! I don't own either, but I'm guessing you already knew that (: If you have any suggestions for future songs (that may be sung by anybody and any collaboration) than PLEASE leave a comment or send me a message!**

**ANYWAY! On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: She's So Gone**

Hyde and the rest of the gang were sitting in the basement watching some random crap on TV and something felt off. Hyde could ignore it all he wanted, but he knew he missed Jackie. She hadn't been around for almost a month. Though he burned her every chance he got now, he missed little things about. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, kissing her lips, everything. Every time he was with Sam, he tried to be happy but his thoughts would drift to Jackie. Maybe he and the gang pushed things a little too far this time and she decided to not talk to them for a while.

Suddenly, a man with grey hair and looked pretty old came into the basement. The gang was shocked at the stranger. "Hey, I'm looking for-" he stopped when Sam entered the room. "Sam!" He shouted. Sam looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Burt," she said startled. "What are you doing here?" Hyde cocked his eyebrow, curious to whom this guy was. Before Sam could figure out an answer, Burt answered.

"I'm her husband." He said. The whole group was in shocked silence staring at Hyde.

"What a coincidence, so am I." He said, pretty pissed, but at the same time relieved.

There was then arguing and yelling. Finally, Hyde told Sam to get out, but when she left with Burt, Hyde sat in his chair a head ache forming. So, he never was married. Does that mean the hell he put Jackie though was for nothing. He rubbed his forehead trying to calm his mind down.

"Hyde, you ok?" Eric asked him. Hyde hated pity, so he just got up from his chair, left the basement and went to his car. He thought a drive might clear his mind. He found himself driving mindlessly. After a while of driving, he found himself at a familiar place. He had driven to where he and Jackie had their first date. He got out of his car and stretched out on the hood. He couldn't say he was sad to see Sam go, but he felt empty. But, he got a feeling that emptiness didn't have to do with Sam. He thought about Jackie, how much he missed her, and how much he cared about her. **(Music starts) **He didn't feel like he deserved her, she was so amazing, and he was so awful to her. What was he doing? Where was she? He needed her more than anything else.

_Watched my life pass me by_

_In the rearview mirror_

_Pictures frozen in time_

_Are becoming clearer_

_I don't wanna waste another day_

_Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes, Yeah_

_'Cause I want you, and I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burning_

_To find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have, what's left of me_

_I've been dying inside, little by little_

_Nowhere to go I'm going outta my mind_

_An endless circle_

_Running from myself until_

_You gave me a reason for standing still_

_And I want you, and I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burning_

_to find the place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have, what's left of me_

_Falling faster barely breathing_

_Give me something to believe in_

_Tell me it's not all in my head_

_Take what's left, of this man_

_Make me whole, once again_

_'Cause I want you, and I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burning_

_To find the place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_You can have, all that's left_

_Yeah-Yeah-Yeah, what's left of me_

_Oh_

_I've been dying inside you see (inside you see)_

_I'm going outta my mind (outta my mind)_

_Outta my mind (outta my mind)_

_I'm just running in circles all the time_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left? (of me)_

_I'm just running in circles in my mind_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left? (of me)_

_Take what's left of me_

Steven sat in thought for what seemed like hours. He knew what he needed to do. He got back in his car and drove to Jackie's house. Slowly, he walked up to the door. He tried to figure out what he was gonna say to her. What could he say? How could he fix this? Would he be able to? He finally felt the strength inside himself to knock on the door. He stood there for a while, until the door swung open.

Steven was surprised that instead of Jackie, her mother was standing in the doorway. Her jacket was only on half her body, she was holding a bottle of tequila in her hand and she looked drunk. Why was he not surprised? How could he let Jackie go back into this hell?

"Hello, Mrs. Burkhart." He started. She looked at him as though she were looking at a cockroach.

"Hello, Hyde." She said, slurring her words a bit. "Oh are you here to hurt my daughter more?" She swayed from leg to leg. Oh yeah, she's drunk.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to Jackie." He said, trying to be as respectful as he could be. "Is she home?" Pam scratched her head for a second.

"You know, I haven't seen her for a while." She ran her hand through her hair. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've talked to her in . . . damn what's today?" She was bombed. Hyde shook his head; she didn't even notice her daughter was gone.

"Can I please come in?" Hyde asked her. She shrugged and let him pass. He immediately went to Jackie's room. He was surprised to see what was left of it. Most of the clothes were gone from her closet, there was an empty bottle on the carpet, there wasn't anything left on her dresser, and a picture of him kissing her laid broken in the trash can. How could she be gone? Where did she go? He sat down on her bed, looking around the room. She was gone.

**. . .**

Jackie walked up the flights of stairs to her apartment. She was so tired. It had been a month since she left Point Place, but things weren't going as she thought they would. She spent all day looking for a job, but with no results. Jackie didn't want to get a job as a waitress or parking cars, she wanted to use her talents. Really she didn't want a job, she wanted a career. She wanted to use her talents, find a way to her dreams of singing.

She finally reached the fourth floor, but stopped frozen in tracks when she saw the door to her apartment open. She ran inside the apartment to see the room in shambles. Everything was broken, all her stuff was thrown all over the room, the lamp was broken on the floor, and the mattress was turned over. Jackie found the jam jar she kept all her money in, empty on the floor. Tears lined Jackie's eyes. She had been robbed of everything.

**. . .**

Jackie walked down the busy city street, holding her suitcase that held her remaining belongs inside. After she was robbed, she decided she couldn't stay there, not only because it wasn't safe, but also now because she couldn't afford to. She had no job, no friends or family, and now no place to live. She couldn't help but think this was all a mistake. Why did she come here? Nothing was going the way she hoped.

It was already getting dark. Where was she gonna go tonight? Jackie suddenly felt even more afraid as she noticed a group of men on her tail.

"Hey girl, where are you going?" One of them shouted at her. Jackie just kept her head down and kept walking, well at this point almost jogging, but they kept up with her.

"Where's a fine girl like you off to tonight?" Another of them asked. 'Why won't they leave me alone?' She thought. She was surprised when they were all suddenly around her. "Hey baby, whatchu doing?" He put a hand on her face. Jackie twitched away still avoiding eye contact. She tried to remember the "tough devil loud mouthed bitch" she used to be. Where was that girl now? The guys kept trying to talk to her, asking her random question, they seemed to get closer each time as they asked a new question.

Soon, Jackie could feel their hot breath on her skin. One of them grasped her arm tightly, before she knew it they were pulling her into an alley. Jackie felt one of them take her suitcase and throw it to the side. Jackie felt their hands pushing her to her knees. They held her there while one of them put themselves right in front of Jackie's face. Jackie felt herself sobbing as she shut her eyes. 'This can't really be happening'.

Suddenly, she heard some kind of clicking noise and the guys stopped their movements. Jackie slowly opened her eyes and looked at what all the guys were looking at.

A girl with honey blonde hair that went to her shoulder blades, brown eyes, tan skin and wearing a cheetah print jacket over a short hot pink dress and brownish black boots that went to her mid-thigh was standing close by holding a gun to one of the guys' head. None of them moved an inch and Jackie breathed deeply feeling fear wrap around her.

"Let her go." The girl finally said. She looked like she was Jackie's age, maybe a year or two older. One of guys took his eyes off the gun and made eye contact with the girl.

"I dare ya." He said. She smiled and pointed the gun at him. She fired it, the bullet whizzed past the guys shoulder, just barely missing him. All of them, including Jackie, jumped.

"I won't miss next time." She said. "Now let her go!" She said with more force. In the time of a hiccup the guys released Jackie and started backing away. The girl grabbed Jackie's arm and helped her stand up. When Jackie had both her feet on the ground, the girl turned back toward the guys, again holding her gun out. "Now get out of here!" She shouted, and they ran.

Jackie watched them run off with their tails between their legs. She turned back around and saw the girl picking up Jackie's suitcase and bringing it to her. She held it out for Jackie. Slowly, Jackie reached out and grabbed it.

"Thanks," she said, barely above a whisper. She wasn't sure the girl even heard her.

"You ok?" The girl asked her. Her tone was much gentler now. Jackie shrugged still not feeling like she could really speak. "Come with me." She said looping her arm with Jackie's. Jackie hesitantly went with her. "I'm Cassidy, by the way." She said.

"I'm Jackie." Jackie was able to say. Cassidy smiled at her. They walked a little down the block into a building with a neon sign that read _Pistols_. The building was filled with tables and chairs, a bar area and a stage. The tables seemed filled up with people and on the stage were a couple girls dancing. The bar had a couple of people at it.

Cassidy led Jackie to the bar. "Ian, can I get two Long Island Iced Teas?" She asked the man behind the bar, who also looked like he was only a couple years older than Jackie. He smiled and nodded. Cassidy pointed to a seat. "Sit." She said to Jackie. Jackie set down her suitcase and sat at the bar. Cassidy sat next to her.

"Thank you so much." Jackie finally felt herself able to speak. "For saving me back there." Cassidy smiled at her.

"It's ok," she said. "It's all part of my heroic duty." They both shared a laugh. Jackie couldn't remember the last time she laughed, but it felt good to do it again. Ian brought them their drinks and winked at both of them. Cassidy rolled her eyes, but Jackie just looked away. Her heart was still hurting. "So Jackie, what do you do?" Cassidy asked her. Jackie thought it was funny how she just met this girl and yet she felt like with the way she talked it was like they've been friends their entire lives.

"I'm . . . I'm a singing and a songwriter." She finally said. Cassidy brightened up at that.

"Really? That's so cool!" Cassidy was really excited. "I sing too." She said.

"Where do you sing?" Jackie asked. Cassidy smiled and turned over her shoulder to look at the stage area. She smiled at Jackie. "Here?" Cassidy nodded. "Wow, this place is amazing. I would love to sing at a place like this." The environment was amazing to Jackie. The walls were a deep purple color and the lights made it feel all warm and cozy. If felt like the home Jackie had been longing for.

"Where do you sing?" Cassidy asked her. Jackie looked down feeling embarrassed.

"Um, nowhere right now." Jackie said. Cassidy started putting the pieces together. She looked at the suitcase on the floor and then back up at Jackie.

"Jackie, do you not have a job?" Cassidy asked her. Jackie shook her head. "Do you not have a place to live?" Reluctantly, Jackie shook her head again. When Cassidy didn't say anything, Jackie told her about how she came here to New York hoping to start over, but she couldn't find a job, and how she walked into her apartment today and saw she was robbed. She said that she was trying to figure out what her next move was. When Jackie finished, Cassidy bit her lip. She was about to say something, when a man near a backstage door area came out.

"Cas, you're on in five." He called to her.

"I'll be there in a minute." Cassidy called back. The man nodded and closed the door. "Jackie, do me a favor. Stay for the show and I'll talk to you after." She started looking rushed, like she had a million things going through her head. "Ian!" She motioned for the bartender. "Jackie, this is Ian." She said quickly introducing them. "Ian, get Jackie whatever she wants and put it on my tab." Cassidy quickly hugged Jackie and then ran off to the backstage door.

"Good luck," Jackie called after her. Cassidy quickly blew a kiss over her shoulder before going through the door. Jackie smiled; it was like they were already best friends. Jackie turned back to Ian. He smiled at her. He had spiky black hair, tan skin like Cassidy's, and dark but kind eyes.

"What can I get for you?" He asked her. Jackie found it very hot that he had a British accent. "May I recommend the whole right side of the menu, you know, since Cas is paying." He said. Jackie laughed.

"I don't know. I'm really hungry though." She said.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked her. She thought about it.

"Yesterday," she paused, "morning," he laughed and smiled. Jackie felt herself blush a little at how sexy and charming his laugh was.

"Well then, why don't I surprise you?" He went to go take a couple's order. Jackie looked around this place was really amazing. Soon, Ian came back with a chicken sandwich and a plate of fries. Jackie smiled at him and picked up a fry and popped it into her mouth.

Jackie looked at the dancers on the stage. "So, what is it exactly?" She asked Ian.

"Well, it's not stripping if that's what you were thinking." He smiled at her. "It's kinda like a cabaret. It's music, singing, dancing, and performing. You know a place where people can enjoy great food and amazing performers." Jackie smiled at his answer. She took a bit of her sandwich, it was really good, and she wasn't just thinking that cause she hadn't eaten a decent meal in so long. Jackie looked up again at the stage where the dancers had just finished. A man in a tux came up to a microphone.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen of Pistols, please welcome, the beautiful and talented, Cassidy!" Everyone clapped. **(Music Starts) **Cassidy walked out onto stage, now wearing a black and red dress, it had a cut that went all the way down to her belly button, a slit up the side and it sparkled a bit in the stage lights. She was also rocking a diamond (Jackie guessed it was stage jewelry) chocker and black stilettos. Her lips were laced with red lipstick and her golden locks were now in curls and wrapped up on top of her head. She walked up to the microphone and started to sing.

_Those boon times went bust_

_My feet of clay, they dried to dust_

_The red isn't the red we painted_

_It's just rust_

_And the signature thing_

_That used to bring a following_

_I have trouble now_

_Even remembering_

_So why did I kiss him so hard_

_Late last Friday night_

_And keep on letting him change all my plans_

_I'm either so sick in the head_

_I need to be bled dry, to quit_

_Or I just really used to love him_

_I sure hope that's it_

Jackie then noticed the background dancers. Their faces were painted to look doll like and they danced around beautifully. They reminded her of little porcelain dolls. She then returned her attention to Cassidy.

_I knew that to keep in touch_

_Would do me deep in Dutch_

_Cuz it isn't the rush of remembering_

_It's just mush_

_And the signature thing_

_Is only growing harrowing_

_I should have no trouble now_

_To keep from following_

_So why did I kiss him so hard_

_Late last Friday night_

_And keep on letting him change all my plans_

_I'm either so sick in the head_

_I need to be bled dry, to quit_

_Or I just really used to love him_

_I sure hope that's it_

The music changed to a very dark sound for a moment. Cassidy removed the mic from its stand and started walking through the audience.

_Those boon times went bust_

_My feet of clay, they dried to dust_

_The red isn't the red we painted_

_It's just rust_

_And the signature thing_

_That used to bring a following_

_I have trouble now_

_Even remembering_

_So why did I kiss him so hard_

_Late last Friday night_

_And keep on letting him change all my plans_

_I'm either so sick in the head_

_I need to be bled dry, to quit_

_Or I just really used to love him_

_Or I just really used to love him_

Cassidy found her way back onto the stage.

_Or I just really used to love him_

_I sure hope that's it_

The lights faded as the music did. The audience clapped madly for her, as did Jackie. Cassidy's voice was amazing! She loved it. It was breath taking. Jackie felt like she wanted to be like that, a breathtaking performer. She felt so gone from her old life, and was ready for the one that lay in front of her.

**I do not own the songs: What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey and Tymps (The Sick in the Head Song) by Fiona Apple, again, you probably knew that already (: Nor do I own That 70's Show . . . but soon . . .**

**If you have any suggestions for songs Jackie should sing, or Steven, or Eric, or Donna, or Kelso, or Fez, or Mr. and Mrs. Forman, or ANY COMBINATION! Than feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a message!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! (:**

**Also, check out my other story Their Kingdom (: It's very cute, if I do say so myself (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or go sing with the flowers (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	3. Titanium

**Hey! I'm happy! Thanks to: **

**bjq – Thank you!**

**Guest – Thanks for the idea! Thanks for the review also!**

**BlackBaccaraRose – Thank you! I promise I will keep it up!**

**Mystery Girl 911 – THANK YOU! Thank you for the song suggestions, thanks for the cover, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! You are amazing!**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed me and this story! You guys rock and I love you!**

**Song in this chapter is Titanium by David Guetta and for this I recommend the acoustic piano version (: If you have any suggestions for future songs (that may be sung by anybody and any collaboration) than PLEASE leave a comment or send me a message!**

**ENJOY! **

Chapter 3: Titanium

The show was over now. After everyone cleared out, Jackie was still sitting at the bar. She had been enjoying the show and talking to Ian. He seemed really nice, and he was really good company. Some of the girls Jackie saw perform had left with all the other people. All the performers were amazing and so talented. Ian had left for a moment to work on inventory. Then Cassidy came back from the backstage area. She was back in her pink dress, but she was bare foot and her hair was down and curly again. They shared a smile as Cassidy sat down on her bar chair again. "You were amazing!" Jackie said. Cassidy laughed.

"Thank you, thank you," she said, pretending to bow. They both laughed for a minute. "Did you like the show?" She asked her.

"Yeah, oh my gosh it was amazing. I've never seen anything like that before." She said, still breath taken for the glorious show she just saw. Cassidy smiled and nodded.

After a moment, Cassidy sighed. "So, I have someone I want you to meet." Cassidy jumped off her chair and Jackie did the same, picking up her suitcase. Cassidy again, looped her arm with Jackie's and led her to the backstage area.

Backstage there was a group of vanities in the main area, and several racks of clothes around the room. There were separate doors also. There were about four girls in the room. Some were standing around the room and some were sitting at vanities. Jackie felt awed at the area. Cassidy led Jackie to a women sitting at a vanity speaking with the man who called for Cassidy earlier. The women had curly blue-ish black hair with lots of volume, her skin was like sand on a beach, and she had big sparkly blue eyes. She was wearing a long sparkly dark purple dress. She was so beautiful to Jackie. Jackie remembered seeing this women perform the closing song before the last call for drinks. She had an amazing voice.

"Hey Mama," Cassidy said to the woman. The woman turned in her seat to look at Cassidy and Jackie. She smiled at them both.

"Hey Cas, who is this?" She asked her.

"Mama, this is my good friend, Jackie." She said ushering to Jackie. Jackie smiled at her. "Jackie, this is Jupiter Jones, the owner of Pistols. We call her Mama." Cassidy said smiling. The man next to Jupiter coughed into his hand, obviously feeling ignored. Cassidy smiled at him. "And this is Dave, her assistant." Dave smiled and bowed his head at Jackie. Jackie smiled at them both. Dave had fluffy brown hair and caramel skin, like Jackie's. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He reminded her a bit of . . . 'Don't even think about it.' Jackie shook herself a little so she wouldn't start crying. 'You don't cry over him anymore' she said to herself. Nobody noticed this.

Jupiter held out her hand and shook Jackie's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jackie." Jackie liked how kind Jupiter seemed. Jupiter acted very lovely and charismatic. It made sense to Jackie why Cassidy called her Mama. "How can I help you?" She asked, resting her chin on the back of her hand.

Before Jackie could say anything, Cassidy answered, "She needs a job." Jupiter looked at Cassidy, than looked back at Jackie.

"Can you dance?" She asked her.

"Yeah, I was a cheerleader in high school." Jackie smiled.

"She can sing too." Cassidy said. Jupiter looked over Jackie and at Cassidy. "She writes her own songs." Cassidy continued. Jackie felt like she should be saying this herself, but she didn't know how to ask for this job.

"Really?" Jupiter grinned at her, she was always interested in talent. Jackie nodded feeling very anxious. Jupiter thought for a moment. "Where have you sung before?"

"Uh, mainly at home." Jackie said, trying to seem professional, knowing she already looked shaken and nervous. She wished she could have looked or felt better right now, but she stuck in this anxiety. Jupiter looked her up and down. Her smile faded a bit.

"Look, you're a pretty girl, but I need girls that can be tough. And you don't look that tough." She got up and walked past the girls.

"I'm tough." Jackie said, following her. She was surprised how much she really wanted this job. After seeing all the performances this evening and how amazing everyone and everything was, she felt like she really wanted to belong here and be a part of it. Cassidy and Dave followed close behind them. They were all out in the audience area now. "I'm good." She said with more confidence. Jupiter looked her up and down, again. She cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment.

"Can you sing now?" She said gesturing to the stage. Jackie nodded quickly. Jupiter and Dave sat down at a table in the center of the room, while Jackie walked up onto the stage. As she looked over the almost empty audience area, she felt a nervousness take her over to gain their approval. What if she couldn't do it? Every mean thing ever said to Jackie was now on replay in her head. Every burn screamed in her head. She felt herself weakening. She would never be able to this. Cassidy picked up on this and walked up to the stage.

"Jacks, come here a second." Cassidy said. Jackie quickly went to the edge of the stage and crouched down to talk to Cassidy. "Don't worry, ok? You're gonna be amazing." She said to her. Jackie was so happy she met someone so kind like Cassidy. "Just sing a song that's close to you." Cassidy continued, resting her hand gently on Jackie's shoulder. Jackie then had a thought. She went to her suitcase that she left at the back of the stage area and pulled out her song book, she flipped it so a song she wrote on the bus when she was coming here. She wrote it almost like a note to everyone who had ever hurt her. The song was her way of saying she wasn't gonna be pushed around anymore. She walked back to Cassidy, with the song book still in her hands.

"Will you help me?" She asked. Cassidy grinned and nodded. Jackie handed her the sheet music for this song. Cassidy took it and sat at the piano near the stage. Jackie walked back to the center of the stage and took a few deep breaths. Jupiter and Dave were both waiting for her. She took one last deep breath and then nodded at Cassidy to start playing. **(Music Starts) **

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

The room was completely silent for a while after Jackie finished her song. Jackie breathed deeply, trying to remain calm and catch her breath. She had never felt so nervous in her life.

Finally, Cassidy said: "Oh my god that was-" She stopped herself and looked over at Jupiter. Jackie's gaze also went back to Jupiter. Jupiter was sitting in her seat staring up at Jackie. She had on her poker face, she wasn't giving any hints. Again, she looked Jackie up and down.

After what seemed like eternity to everyone, Jupiter said, "You're in." Her lips curved into a smile. Jackie grinned from ear to ear. Dave smiled and clapped for Jackie. Cassidy jumped up and down and ran over to Jackie and squeezed her tight. Jupiter stood up from the table. "Cas, you take care of her, ok?" Jupiter called to them. Cassidy turned to Jupiter for a moment, still hugging Jackie.

"Of course, Mama!" Cassidy had the biggest grin on her face, she was so happy for Jackie.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Jones! I promise you won't be disappointed!" Jackie said, still holding onto Cassidy.

Jupiter smiled at her. "You're part of this family now, Jackie. Call me Mama." She winked at her and went off with Dave. Jackie smiled and sighed; she finally had a new family. She felt like she had never been this excited.

"So, let me give you the tour!" Cassidy said, sounding overjoyed. Jackie and her giggled and then jumped off the stage. "So this, obviously, is the performance area." She said, gesturing to the stage. "It's also where we practice and rehearse." She then led Jackie back to the back stage area. "This is where we get ready for the shows." She said, gesturing to the vanities. She brought her to an empty one. "This will be yours." Jackie grinned and set down her suitcase beside the vanity. Cassidy then went to one of the doors and opened it revealing a room with at least 8 beds inside it. At the foot of each bed was a trunk. "We all live here at Pistols. It makes us that much more a family." She said smiling. She led Jackie to an empty bed. "This one will be yours." She said before jumping on the bed next to it. Jackie fell back on her own bed.

"I can't believe this is happening." She said. Cassidy propped herself up on her elbow and smiled at Jackie.

"Well, believe it baby." Cassidy said to her. They both grinned at each other. Then like they were two thirteen year old they started jumping up and down and squealing with each other. Jackie finally found a family and a new home.

**Yay! Sorry for this being kinda short, but I mainly wanted to focus on Jackie's singing and her new life. But I can promise lots more to come! **

**I do not own the song Titanium by David Guetta, it would be a wonderful life if I did (: Nor do I own That 70's Show . . . that would be SO COOL!**

**If you have any suggestions for songs Jackie should sing, or Steven, or Eric, or Donna, or Kelso, or Fez, or Mr. and Mrs. Forman, or ANY COMBINATION! Than feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a message!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! (:**

**Also, check out my other story Their Kingdom (: It makes me so happy!**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or make yummy cookies (: Or all of the above! (If you make cookies, please feel free to send me some (: )**

**~Spencer**


	4. Not Going Back

**So, I'm super happy about how much love this story got!**

**Mostdg – I love both those songs! I will try to work one into the story! THANKS!**

**Mystery Girl 911 – Thanks again for all the songs! I love em! Woo!**

**Guest – THANKS! Thank you so much!**

**Acc5rod – Thank you, I'm glad you liked the song! **

**bjq – Thank you!**

**Hayhey3 – Thank you, I'm glad you like the songs!**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed me and this story! You guys rock and I love you!**

**Songs in this chapter are: Drunk by Ed** **Sheeran, White Horse by Taylor Swift and She's So Gone by Lemonade Mouth. Obviously, I don't own any of these songs (:**

**ANYWAY! On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Not Going Back**

_*In Point Place*_

Hyde leaned back in his chair, trying to gather his thoughts, as the rest of the gang paced the basement. After he left Jackie's house, he immediately came back to the basement. He had just finished telling the gang about Jackie being gone. At first, everyone didn't seem to believe him, they kept asking if she really left or if she was just hiding or something. It had taken an hour or so for them to finally understand she left without a trace.

"Do you know where she went?" Eric asked him, sitting down on the couch close to Hyde. Hyde just shook his head. He was still trying to wrap him mind around the fact that she left . . . just like everyone else he ever cared about.

"Well, I think you guys were total jerks, so I can see why she left." Kelso said, sitting opposite of Hyde. Everyone glared at him.

"Oh yeah, Kelso, cause you weren't a total ass." Donna said, standing by the cooler and crossing her arms in front of her body. Everyone then started screaming trying to defend themselves and blame each other. Steven had stayed silent during this whole commotion. He wished there was some way he could do to talk to Jackie, let her know that he was sorry. But, would sorry be enough?

"Everybody shut up!" Hyde screamed. They all stopped and turned their vision to him. "We were all jerks. I was the worst. But all this arguing isn't gonna get Jackie back." He said his voice was a bit tired. Everyone stayed silent.

"Hyde," Donna said her voice also weak. "I don't think Jackie's gonna come back."

"I agree with Donna," Eric said, before sighing. "We don't even know where she went."

"Not to mention, with how horrible we treated her, why would she want to come back?" Fez said, although he was the least horrible to her and he missed her, he knew that she wouldn't come back to this place that had been so unkind to her.

"Guys, I mean once I talk to her I'm sure-" Hyde started, but Eric interrupted him.

"Dude, I don't think talking to her is gonna solve everything." He said. "I mean, we were rough on her, and I don't think there is anything we can do to make up for it." Everyone stayed silent and soaked in Eric's words.

"Hyde," Donna mumbled barely above a whisper. "Do you still love her?" Steven stared at her, but he felt like his voice had left him. Hyde turned away from the group and paused in thought. He knew he loved her, but he felt like admitting out loud would just hurt him that much more when he had to come to terms that she might never come back.

"She's not coming back, so why should I care?" He said pushing himself off the wall he had been facing. The group looked at him in shock. But his Zen was back and his heart was cold once again.

"Wait, Hyde, maybe we can find her and convince her to come back?" Fez said, trying to give him some hope. But Hyde stayed cold.

"Like I said, we treated her like jerks, so why would she want to come back." His voice was very angry and cold now. He felt like he wanted to be numb. He knew they were right, she wasn't coming back. But what was he gonna do? Kelso tried to put a hand on Hyde's shoulder to comfort him, but Hyde brushed him off. "I don't want your pity." He said to his friends.

"Well," Eric started. "What do you want?" Everyone was standing now, staring at Hyde, waiting for his answer. Hyde felt like he was on the verge of losing it. He felt his eyes burning with tears, but he quickly shook it off. He didn't want to cry in front of his friends. **(Music Starts) **He sighed and brushed his hands on his face. He turned and faced his friends.

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up_

_On the right side of the wrong bed_

_And never an excuse I made up_

_Tell you the truth I hate_

_What didn't kill me_

_It never made me stronger at all._

He walked past the group to look at the almost empty spot where Jackie should've been. How could she be gone?

_Love will scar your make-up lip sticks to me_

_So now I maybe lean back there_

_I'm sat here wishing I was sober_

_I know I'll never hold you like I used to._

He brushed his hands though his hair and took a deep breath, trying to stay numb. Trying to remain Zen.

_But a house gets cold when you cut the heating_

_Without you to hold I'll be freezing_

_Can't rely on my heart to beat in_

_'Cause you take parts of it every evening_

_Take words out of my mouth just from breathing_

_Replace with phrases like when you're leaving me._

_Should I, should I?_

_Maybe I'll get drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_To feel a little love_

_I wanna hold your heart in both hands_

_Not watch it fizzle at the bottom of a Coke can_

_And I got no plans for the weekend_

_So should we speak then_

_Keep it between friends_

_Though I know you'll never love me like you used to._

He almost cried at the thought of Jackie never loving him again, but he restrained his emotions again.

_There may be other people like us_

_Who see the flicker of the clipper when they light up_

_Flames just create us but burns don't heal like before_

_And you don't hold me anymore._

Hyde fell back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

_On cold days cold plays out like the band's name_

_I know I can't heal things with a hand shake_

_You know I can't change as I began saying_

_You cut me wide open like landscape_

_Open bottles of beer but never champagne_

_To applaud you with the sound that my hands make._

_Should I, should I?_

_Maybe I'll get drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_To feel a little love._

Hyde stood up from the couch and walked back to the wall he had been first staring at. He kept wishing he could find the words to say to Jackie, but it felt like no such words existed.

_All by myself_

_I'm here again_

_All by myself_

_You know I'll never change_

_All by myself_

_All by myself_

_I'm just drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_To feel a little love._

Hyde released a breath he'd been holding in. He looked around at the gang all around him. They were silent. Hyde rubbed his hands over his face; he didn't want to talk anymore. "You know what, forget it." He said, picking himself up from the group and walking into his room. He closed his door on his small room and sat on his cot. He felt like he might throw up from how crazy his emotions were getting. He reached under his bed and picked up a picture that was taken of him and Jackie at prom. He lied back on his bed, staring up at the picture in his hands. He missed her, and more than anything, he wished he could take back every mean thing he ever said to her.

**. . .**

Jackie smiled at Cassidy as she sat on her bed. It had only been a few hours, but it was like they were sisters or something. Jackie and Cassidy had changed into their PJs now. Jackie was wearing her favorite blue top and plush white shorts and Cassidy was wearing a black tank top and cheetah print PJ pants. Suddenly, a bunch of girls entered the room, all talking and gossiping. They didn't seem to notice Jackie yet. Cassidy cleared her throat and they all turned their attention to the girls.

"Guys, this is our new girl, Jackie." She said gesturing to Jackie. Jackie smiled at the girls. They just stared at her at first. Cassidy nodded her head to instruct Jackie to say something.

"Hi," she said, feeling a little shy. All the girls then smiled and jumped up and down all excited. They all ran over and group hugged Jackie. Jackie grinned back. How was it she just met them and yet she already felt so close to them? Cassidy simply laughed.

"Jackie, this is everybody." She said, again, looping her arm with Jackie's. She led her to a girl with reddish brown hair that went to her mid back, she had porcelain skin and doll like features. "This is Diana." Cassidy said. Jackie smiled at her and Diana hugged her. She then led her to a girl with black hair and dark hair. "This is Tia." Tia also hugged Jackie. She then led her to a girl with a pixie cut blackish purple hair and olive skin. "This is Kat." Kat did the same as Tia and Diana. Finally, Cas led her to the fourth girl. She had short brown and curly hair. "And last, but not least, this is Veronica." Veronica squeezed Jackie.

"We heard you sing earlier." Tia said, smiling at her. Jackie blushed, a little. Tia, Veronica and Jackie sat on Jackie's bed, while Diana, Kat and Cassidy sat on Cassidy's.

"You were amazing!" Kat and Diana said in unison. All of the girls laughed.

"What inspired you to write that song?" Veronica asked her. Jackie had to pause before she answered.

"I, um, wrote that because I was tired of the way my old friends had treated me." She answered.

"What happened?" Kat asked.

"It's kinda a long story." Jackie said, shrugging, but all the girls stayed silent and waited. So, she smiled and told them about the gang. She started by telling them about Michael, and how he introduced her to everybody. Then, she told them about everyone in the gang. She spent a great deal of time talking about Steven. It broke her heart a little, but she felt like she needed to talk about him. She told them about her parents. She told them about how things got complicated for her and Steven. All the times she was cheated on, and how she was hurt on numerous occasions. She stopped for a minute before telling them about Sam. From there she told them how she suddenly felt like the group's punching bag. She then said how she couldn't take it anymore, so she came here, hoping for a fresh start and her dreams of being a singer would come true. All the girls' sat in silence. Jackie just stared at the floor boards, suddenly, feeling uncomfortable.

"And you wrote that song, because you were not gonna be their punching bag anymore?" Cassidy asked. Jackie looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, it was almost like my final words to them." She said.

"Can we hear another one of your songs?" Tia asked her. Jackie smiled, a little weak smile, and nodded. All the girls smiled, all excited. Jackie grabbed her song book and flipped through the pages.

"What should I sing?" Jackie asked as if she was asking for requests.

"Sing a song about Steven." Dianna suggested while rolling onto her stomach so she could be comfortable. Jackie felt her smiled fade a little, she had written so many about him. Songs of love and hurt. She never wanted to tear them out or rip them up. They were her way of venting her problems. She flipped to one that really loved writing. She picked up a guitar that sat in the corner of the room.

"Ok, I wrote this one after he cheated on me with the nurse." She said, choking back tears a little. Before she started, Cassidy reached over and squeezed her hand.

"We're right here, Jacks." She said. Jackie squeezed her hand back and smiled, weakly at her. Jackie turned back to the guitar and started to play it. **(Music Starts)**

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to _

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl,_

_I should have known, I should have known_

Jackie had to take a breath, since she was on the verge of tears.

_I'm not a princess; this ain't a fairy tale,_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood; this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_Maybe I was naïve,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams_

_About you and me_

_Happy endings_

_Now I know_

_I'm not a princess; this ain't a fairy tale,_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood; this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_And there you are on your knees,_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rear view mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late_

_To catch me now_

Jackie felt herself relax as she strummed the guitar's last note. It had taken a lot of her to not fully break down during that song, but she was still glad she wrote it. She looked up and realized all the girls were clapping, wooing and hugs her as they wiped away their own tears.

"Damn, Jackie!" Cassidy said. "You are seriously amazing!" The all hugged and laughed.

"I'll say," They all looked at the door way to see Jupiter leaning against the door frame smiling. Obviously she heard Jackie's song. Jackie blushed a little, but smiled back at her. Jupiter then entered the room, slowly and made her way to the girls. All the girls backed off Jackie a bit as they watched Jupiter. Jupiter and Jackie locked eyes for a moment and then Jupiter pulled Jackie into a hug. Jackie tensed for only a second, but then relaxed and hugged her back. Jupiter then broke apart from the hug. "Baby, if you can sing like that and write songs like that, than I can promise everyone will think you're amazing." She said and then kissed Jackie's forehead.

"Thank you, Mama." Jackie said. She was happy to feel like this was the mother she always dreamed of having. Jupiter smiled at her.

"Well, girls," Jupiter said to the group. "We are a big day ahead of us, so let's get some sleep." She said. All the girls moved to their beds and climbed into the covers. Jupiter turned off the room's lights as she left the room.

Jackie stared up at the ceiling for a moment and then turned to Cassidy's bed. "Cassidy," she whispered. Cassidy opened her eyes. "I don't want to be that punching bag anymore." She said to her.

Cassidy smiled. "Don't worry Jackie, that girl is so gone." Jackie smiled back. Cassidy closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jackie thought for a moment, but then felt like her ideas went crazy. She grabbed her song book, a pen, and a flashlight. She pulled her covers over her head and started writing like a storm.

She stayed up all night working on her song. The lyrics were just screaming in her head and she had to get them down on paper. She had just finished her song. She looked at the window as the sunlight started to stream through. Her vision moved to her lyrics. **(Music Starts) **Jackie pushed the covers off her body and sat on the edge of her bed.

_Insecure_

_In her skin_

_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away_

_Learned to fly_

_If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

Jackie got up off the bed and opened up the doors leading to the dressing room area.

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

Jackie stood in front of her vanity, staring at her own reflection. She felt so different from who she was before.

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

Later that morning, once everyone else was up, they were rehearsing and Jackie was excited to show them her new song. She stood on the stage, while Jupiter, Dave, and the girls sat in the audience area and watched her perform.

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?_

_Are you mad?_

_That you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone away_

_Like history_

_She's so gone_

_Baby, this is me, yeah_

Jackie took the microphone off from its stand and jumped onto one of the tables in the audience.

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

Jackie stepped down onto a chair and then onto the floor. She danced all through the audience area and even with her new friends.

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_(That's so over now)_

_She's so gone_

_(You won't find her around)_

Jackie stopped in her movement and stood all around her new family.

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

Jackie flicked out her hand on the last word, which Dave, who was sitting by, grasped and spun her around. Jackie smiled at him and then went back onto the stage. She held the microphone stand with one hand and the microphone with the other.

_So long_

_She's so gone... gone, gone, gone._

**I do not own the songs: Drunk by Ed** **Sheeran, White Horse by Taylor Swift and She's So Gone by Lemonade Mouth, It would be an amazing world if I did (: Nor do I own That 70's Show**

**If you have any suggestions for songs Jackie should sing, or Steven, or Eric, or Donna, or Kelso, or Fez, or Mr. and Mrs. Forman, or ANY COMBINATION! Than feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a message!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! (:**

**Also, check out my other story Their Kingdom (: It's a cute little love story (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or moonwalk (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	5. Try

**I'm so excited and thrilled! I love you guys!**

**BloodyOsbourne – Aw! Thank you! Cool song! Thanks!**

**Mystery Girl 911 – I love the songs you suggest! Thank you so much! **

**bjq – Thank you so much!**

**GatsbyParty – Thank ya very much! **

**BlackBaccaraRose – Thanks!**

**RIFA79 – Thank you, I'm glad you like the songs!**

**Guest – Thanks!**

**Acc5rod – I'm glad ur enjoying it!**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed me and this story! **

**So, this chapter is all about Jackie gaining some confidence and her first night performing at Pistols! **

**Songs in this chapter are: Try by P!NK and Mean by Taylor Swift. I don't own either song, but I love them both!**

**Chapter 5: Try**

Jackie was tapping her makeup brush nervously against her vanity table. She was about to perform for the first time at Pistols. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. She had practiced her song this morning and everyone told her how wonderful she was, but she still couldn't get over how nervous she felt. What if she messed up? Everyone would hate her? And then why would she be? She would disappoint Cassidy, Mama, Dave, Ian, everyone.

She should have been getting ready or practicing or something, but no. She just sat at her vanity, still wearing a silky robe that the girls had given her, her hair and make-up were fixed, but she was too nervous to really move.

"You ready baby?" Jackie turned and saw a hand on her shoulder. Jupiter was smiling at her. Jackie shrugged. "Nervous?" Jackie shrugged again. Jupiter simply rubbed Jackie's hair. "Everyone gets nervous." She sat down next to Jackie and grabbed her hand. "I promise, we'll be proud of you no matter what." Jackie smiled at her. "You know, I still remember my first time singing." She said laughing a bit. "I slipped on the stage and it turned into a floor show." She said, still laughing. Jackie laughed too. "Jackie, you just have to remember, no matter what happens you just gotta get back up and try." She kissed the top and Jackie's head and started to walk away. Jackie felt like a light bulb just exploded over head.

"Wait, Mama!" She shouted. Jupiter quickly turned back around.

"What is it, baby?" She asked.

"I have this song that I really want to sing tonight." She said, grabbing her song book and flipping to the page. It had been a work in progress for a while, but she felt it finally coming together now.

"Wait, you want to sing a song you haven't even rehearsed yet?" She looked at her a little worried. "Baby, that might not be-"

"Mama, please! I just really need to sing this song." Jackie said handing her the lyrics and song book. Mama looked them over and a corner of her mouth turned up.

"Ok, I hope you know what you're doing." She said. "I'll take your sheet music to the band." She started walking out again, but then turned back and smiled at Jackie. "You're on in five, baby." She left the room. Jackie quickly went to the clothes rack and picked up a black dress. She took off her robe and slipped into the black dress. It was a simple, but elegant halter dress. It was floor length and had a slit up the left side of the dress. She also wore black heels. Her hair was filled with curls and her make-up was a cat eye and a natural color lip gloss. She took a deep breath and walked to the stage curtain. She heard clapping on the other side of the curtain. Cassidy came through the curtain. She quickly hugged Jackie.

"Break a leg," she said as she squeezed her. "I know you're gonna be amazing!" She released Jackie, but still stood next to her.

"Now, Ladies and Gentleman, we have a new talent for you this evening." The announcer said. "Please welcome Jackie, singing an original song." **(Music Starts)** Jackie took one more deep breath and emerged onto the stage. Jackie walked up to the microphone and held it in her hands.

_Ever wonder about what he's doing_

_How it all turned to lies_

_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

Jackie looked over the crowd, her eyes feeling glazed by tears. But, she shook herself. She wouldn't cry another tear. She took in a deep breath.

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, try, try_

_Gotta get up and try, try, try_

_You gotta get up and try, try, try_

Jackie took the microphone off its stand and slowly walked over to where the band area.

_Eh, eh, eh_

Jackie sat down closely next to the piano player. She leaned on his shoulder for a second but then lightly pushed him away as she sang.

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Why do we fall in love so easy?_

_Even when it's not right_

Jackie grabbed the edge of her dress and held it as she used the piano bench as a step so she could sit on top of the piano.

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, try, try_

_Gotta get up and try, try, try_

_You gotta get up and try, try, try_

Jackie lied down so her back rested on the piano, she stared up at the ceiling.

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_

_And does it make you wanna cry?_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing_

_Are you just getting by?_

_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, try, try_

_Gotta get up and try, try, try_

_You gotta get up and try, try, try_

_Gotta get up and try, try, try_

_You've gotta get up and try, try, try_

_Gotta get up and try, try, try_

_You gotta get up and try, try, try_

Jackie slid off the piano with help from one of the musicians and walked slowly back over to the microphone stand. She closed her eyes as she sang the last lines.

_You've gotta get up and try, try, try_

_Gotta get up and try, try, try_

Jackie took several deep breaths, feeling a new wave of peace and confidence fill her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the audience giving her a standing ovation. She grinned and laughed to herself. She saw her new family going insane by the bar area. Jupiter was smiling and clapping for Jackie. Jackie saw her rotating her fingers, telling Jackie to do an encore song. Jackie thought on her feet and quickly picked a song. She went over to the piano where Tess had left her song book; she turned to one of her favorites and gave it to the piano player. The song she had chosen was more upbeat and happy, just the kind of song Jackie wanted to sing and just how she wanted to feel. The piano player smiled at the sheet music and winked at her. He then passed it amongst the other musicians as Jackie walked back to the microphone. She nodded to the band once she was ready. The smiled and started to play. **(Music Starts) **

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

Someone in the band area started clapping the beat of the song. Jackie smiled at him as she continued to sing.

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

Jackie had a big smile on her face as she sang the next lyrics. The audience smiled back up at Jackie.

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Jackie swayed a little to the music. Again, she held the microphone with one hand and the stand with the other.

_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down_

_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know, what you don't know..._

Jackie saw that the girls got up on the stage, next to the band and were singing backup for her. She felt so loved.

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Jackie grabbed Cassidy's hand and pulled her on to the main stage with her. Cassidy held on to her own microphone. She danced around Jackie and sang along with Jackie every couple of lines.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

Jackie sat down on the edge of the stage and looked over the audience.

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

The girls came and sat down next to Jackie. She smiled as they bumped shoulders with her so she would cheer up and she did.

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

The girls jumped on to the audience and moved around thought the tables. Jackie, on the other hand, stood up and went back to the microphone stand. She put the microphone back on the stand.

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so?_

The girls were dancing in the audience and Jackie was dancing on the stage. She was so happy to smile like this again.

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so)_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Again, the audience went crazy over Jackie. Jackie laughed into her hand as she looked over the audience and her friends appalling her. She couldn't believe she was standing there. It was like her dreams were coming to the light and she couldn't be happier. She was so happy that she got up and tried.

**I do not own the songs: Try by P!NK or Mean by Taylor Swift. Also, don't own That 70's Show . . . did you think I did? lol**

**If you have any suggestions for songs Jackie should sing, or Steven, or Eric, or Donna, or Kelso, or Fez, or Mr. and Mrs. Forman, or ANY COMBINATION! Than feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a message!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! (:**

**Also, check out my other story Their Kingdom (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or break into song (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	6. Numb

**Hey, hey! I'm feeling happy! It's been a long week and I'm excited to get you guys a new chapter! Thanks to:**

**Mystery Girl 911 – DUDE! I wanna thank you for all the songs you sent me! You are a wonderful awesome and fantastic rock star! THANK YOU! I love all your songs and I'm happy to use some of them!**

**RIFA79 – Don't worry my friend! I love me some Jackie and Hyde! They'll be together soon enough, but it's gonna take some work for them to get back together. I promise though their love will find a way! Hyde's gonna need to start fighting soon though, or else he's gonna lose her! But, I promise I am the Queen of Fluff and that's not gonna change!**

**Bjq – THANKS!**

**Also, thanks to those who have favorited and followed this story! You guys rock!**

**Songs in this chapter are: Tangerine by Led Zeppelin, Six Degrees of Separation by the Script, Break Even by the Script, and When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS! (:**

**Ok, so this chapter is all about Steven and the gang! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Numb**

Hyde slid and rocked around on the bar stool in a local bar. He had been nursing a bottle of beer for the past hour. It was his fifth beer at this bar. Ever since he realized Jackie was gone, he had spent every waking minute at a different bar trying to get wasted and forget her. He had lost her and now he needed to let her go. He didn't want to, but he felt like he had to. He wrapped his lips around the bottle and tipped it up to let the few last drops hit his tongue. It felt like such a sweet numbness to be buzzed by the taste of beer. He loved the few seconds when he'd forget his troubles, but they always came back.

"Can I get another one over here?" He shouted to the bar tender waving the now empty bottle in the air. The bar tender rolled his eyes and walked over to Hyde and he took the bottle away from him.

"I think you've had enough." He said. Steven glared at him. Hyde pushed himself away from the bar, knocking over the bar stool and drunkly walking out of the bar. This is the third time tonight he had been cut off. Everyone avoided eye contact with him, but he barely noticed. He made it to the parking lot and walked to his car. Instead of getting in, he hit his back against the door and slowly slipped down to sit on the parking lot. He rubbed his hand over his face. **(Music Starts) **

_Measuring a summer's day_

_I only find it slips away to gray_

_The hours they bring me pain_

_Tangerine, Tangerine_

_Living reflections from a dream_

_I was her love, she was my queen_

_And now a thousand years between_

_Thinking how it used to be_

_Does she still remember times like these?_

_To think of us again and I do_

_Tangerine, Tangerine_

_Living reflections from a dream_

_I was her love, she was my queen_

_And now a thousand years between_

Hyde sighed to himself. He wasn't ever gonna be able to move on. Was he? Steven picked himself off the ground and got in the drivers' seat of his car. He looked at the prom picture of him and Jackie that he had been keeping with him, everywhere he went. He wished he could take it all back, all the pain he caused her and all the time she wasted crying over him and the things he did. He hated himself right now, and things didn't seem to be getting any better. Drowning himself in beers though seemed to numb the pain, if only for a while.

He turned his key in the ignition and started driving home.

**. . .**

Hyde pulled into the Forman drive way. He was feeling exhausted and felt ready to sleep for the next two weeks. This had been a pattern for the last couple days, sleep all day and drink all night. The gang seemed to worry, but he ignored them. Their concern and pity was all crap to him. He got out of his car and started down the steps. When he opened the basement door he saw the whole gang sitting waiting for him. None of them were smiling and all looked at him with more concern and pity. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you guys want?" He said. His voice gave away how pissed off he was with all of them. It was just as much their faults that she was gone.

"Hyde, you are out of control." Eric said. "All you do is drink and sleep, you're a mess and you need to stop this." Hyde glared at them.

"Screw you." Hyde muttered as he moved so he could go sleep on his cot. Kelso moved to stand in front of his door, blocking Hyde. Before he could turn and exit the basement, Donna moved blocking the door to the basement. And Fez was standing in front of the stairs. Hyde was stuck there with them. Eric stood up from the couch and faced Steven.

"We know you love her and we know how her leaving has affected you, but you can't keep living like this." Eric said, trying to keep everyone calm. "You know if Jackie did come back and saw you like this," Eric gestured to Hyde's current composure. "She wouldn't stay back long."

Eric's words had a strange effect of Steven. His eyes lined with tears. He rubbed them quickly under his shades; he didn't want to look like a wimp. "I can't stop thinking about her." He mumbled to the group. "I-I love her." He slumped his shoulders and stared at his shoes. He was still so exhausted. Eric came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, if you love her, you have to let her go." Eric said to him. Steven looked up at him and met his eyes. Did he really say that? **(Music Starts) **

**(**_Eric, __**All the gang**_**)**

_You've read the books,_

_You've watched the shows,_

_What's the best way no one knows, yeah,_

_Meditate, get hypnotized._

_Anything to take from your mind._

_But it won't go_

_You're doing all these things out of desperation,_

_You're going through six degrees of separation_

_You hit the drink, __**you take a toke**_

_Watch the past go up in smoke, yeah_

_**Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,**_

_You're better now than ever, and your life's okay_

_**When it's not. No.**_

_**You're doing all these things out of desperation,**_

_**You're going through six degrees of separation**_

_**First, you think the worst is a broken heart**_

_**What's gonna kill you is the second part**_

_**And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle**_

_**And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself**_

_**Fifth, you see them out with someone else**_

_**And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little**_

_Oh no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself_

_No no there ain't no help, it's every man for himself_

_You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too,_

_Anyone who'll throw an arm around you, yeah_

_Tarot cards, Gems and stones,_

_**Believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul.**_

_**Well it's not, no**_

_**You're only doing things out of desperation,**_

_You're goin' through six degrees of separation_

_**First, you think the worst is a broken heart**_

_**What's gonna kill you is the second part**_

_**And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle**_

_**And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself**_

_**Fifth, you see them out with someone else**_

_**And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little**_

_No there's no starting over,_

_Without finding closure, you'd take them back,_

_No hesitation,_

_That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation_

_Oh, no there's no starting over,_

_Without finding closure, you'd take them back,_

_No hesitation,_

_That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation_

_**First, you think the worst is a broken heart**_

_**What's gonna kill you is the second part**_

_**And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle**_

_**And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself**_

_**Fifth, you see them out with someone else**_

_**And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little**_

_No, no, there ain't no help_

_It's every man for himself_

_You're goin' through six degrees of separation_

_No, no, there ain't no help_

_It's every man for himself_

_You're goin' through six degrees of separation_

_No, no, there ain't no help_

_It's every man for himself_

Steven looked around at all his friends. He knew their words were right. He knew he fucked up with Jackie. But how was he gonna move on when she was all he could think about?

"Hyde, we're not asking you to forget her." Donna said, almost as if she could hear his thoughts. "We're asking that you stop feeling sorry for yourself and figure out what you're gonna do." She was firm in her words.

"What am I supposed to do, Donna?" He asked her. "I mean, what if she's already moved on? Maybe she's found another guy already." Hyde fell on the couch and stared at the floor in front of him. He felt like his insides were on fire. He was worried she already met a new guy. A guy that would love her and take care of her and do everything for her that he never would do. She was free of all he ever put her through and now it seemed like she would always be free while he was always trapped in his guilt.

"Hyde," Eric sat down next to him. "If she still loves you, like you still love her, then there's a huge chance she is waiting for you to prove yourself to her." Man, he sounded like such a girl, but he was right. Hyde brushed his hands over his face and sighed. He wanted to prove himself, but how? **(Music Starts) **He looked around at his friends. He knew they were trying to help him, but . . .

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm trying make sense of what little remains, ooh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and honor to my name_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._

_No, it don't break_

_No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_(Oh glad you're okay now)_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_(Oh I'm falling, falling)_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

Steven sighed and stood up from the couch. He kept staring at his feet, but still found his words. "Look, guys, I appreciate your worry for me. I admit, I-I love Jackie. And I wish she was here so I could tell her how sorry I was, but I don't deserve her anymore. Hell, I never deserved her. She's better off where ever she is now and," he paused and swallowed his breathe. "Whoever she's with." He sighed to himself. "He'll be a much better man than I ever was." He walked pasted the gang and into his room. They didn't object. They knew he needed to figure out this stuff.

Hyde sat on his cot and looked around the small room, he almost felt like it was a room he had never seen before. He wished he could talk to her and tell her how sorry he was. And hope she would understand, hope she'd forgive him. But, he knew that she wouldn't. He was the bad guy. He was no longer the prince charming in her life. He wanted to just see her, and talk to her, even if it was for the last time. He loved her . . . but all he could realize was he only seemed to admit he loved her when she didn't want to be around him. Why couldn't he just say how he felt? Why did he hid behind his sunglass and slide by with a "whatever" and "that's cool". She really did deserve a better guy in her life. This guy that would replace him in her heart, he would love her and take care of her, he'd make her happy, buy her nice things and take her special places, he would be the man Jackie always wanted, the man Steven Hyde could never be. **(Music Starts) **He would love her and not be afraid to say it to her.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like ooooo_

_Mm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

Hyde rubbed his hands over his face, but he could feel the tears slipping from his eyes now and running down his face.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like ooooo_

_Mm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

He stopped as more tears slipped down his face. He grasped the prom picture and stared at Jackie and her beautiful smile.

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

He let the picture fall from his fingers and hit the floor. He covered his mouth as he continued to cry. He lost the one thing he really loved. Would he ever be able to get her back? Would she ever want to come back? He felt himself feel even more tired, numb and hurt as he fell back on his bed and fell asleep.

**So, lots of songs in this chapter! Which was your favorite? I'm curious (:**

**I do not own the songs: Tangerine by Led Zeppelin, Six Degrees of Separation by the Script, Break Even by the Script, or When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars. Also, don't own That 70's Show.**

**If you have any suggestions for songs Jackie should sing, or Steven, or Eric, or Donna, or Kelso, or Fez, or Mr. and Mrs. Forman, Anyone from Pistols or ANY COMBINATION! Than feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a message!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! (:**

**Also, check out my other story Their Kingdom (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or watch the clouds (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	7. Believing in Love

**This is re-edited, cause I noticed some mistakes! SORRY! Forgive me please!**

**Super happy on my end! First, I finished Their Kingdom and I loved it, second, been working on some new ideas, third, this story and you guys (:**

**Mystery Girl 911 – Again, love all the songs! I'm glad you love this story! You rock!**

**Bjq – Thanks!**

**Miss Diggs – Wow, love both those songs! Thanks!**

**Also, thanks to those who have favorited and followed this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Songs in this chapter are: I Never Told You by Colbie Callat, Because of You by Kelly Clarkson and I Will Learn to Love Again by Kaci. I love all these songs and I hope you enjoy them too!**

**On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Believing in Love**

Jackie sat on the balcony window on the second floor of Pistols and stared up at the stars in the sky. It was a little past midnight and everyone else was asleep. Jackie was dressed in her robe over her blue shirt and plush white shorts. She looked up at the stars as if she was searching for answers. Everything was going really great; she had a new job, and a new home and a new family. And yet a part of her still felt empty. She knew the cause. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Every day she had something new she wanted to tell him and every day she wished she could tell him everything she never got to say. She wished things could've been different. Maybe she never should have kissed him. But it was like she didn't want to let him go. She kept thinking about him. Little did she know, he was thinking about her too.

_*In Point Place*_

Steven was rolling around on his cot trying to find a comfortable position but he knew comfort wasn't the reason he couldn't sleep. The reason was small, loud, and beautiful. He rolled off his cot and sat on the edge. He rubbed his jaw; he could feel stubble on his face. He chuckled to himself as he remembered how much Jackie both loved and hated his bread. **(Music Starts)** Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Why was it he wasn't able to move on? Maybe because he had so much he still wanted to say to her.

_(Jackie, _**Steven**_**, Both)**_

Jackie looked out over the city, but felt like she was looking past everything in front of her.

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

Steven stood up from his cot and walked into the basement, so he could get more room to move around and think.

**But I never told you**

**What I should have said**

**No, I never told you**

**I just held it in**

**And now** _**I miss everything about you**_

_**I can't believe it, I still want you**_

_**After all the things we've been through**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Without you**_

Jackie climbed off the window and walked into the dressing room area.

_I see your blue eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

Steven stood his doorway, staring off into space his mind only on her.

**Where I belong to**

**When I'm not around you**

**It's like I'm not with me**

_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you**_

_**I just held it in**_

Jackie sat at her vanity and stared at the ground, wishing she could fix her heart. Steven sat on the basement floor, wishing he could do the same.

_And now I miss everything about you _

**still you're gone**

_I can't believe it, I still want you _

**And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away**

_After all the things we've been through _

**I know it's never gonna come again**

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Without you**_

Jackie picked up her song book and flipped open the cover. Her eyes immediately went to the last picture she had of Steven.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

**No I never told you**

**I just held it in**

Steven put his head in his hands, his heart feeling like it was falling to pieces inside of him.

_And now I miss everything about you _

**still you're gone**

_I can't believe it, I still want you _

**And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away**

_After all the things we've been through _

**I know it's never gonna come again**

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Without you,**__ whoa, no, no..._

Jackie stayed at her vanity, still feeling confused. She hummed to herself quietly hoping it would calm her down. A few tears slipped down her face as she ripped the picture out from her song book. She crumpled up the picture and threw it away from her. She didn't understand how sometimes she could feel so strong and confident, and other times she felt so hurt and scared.

"Jackie?" Jackie looked up and saw Cassidy standing close by. Her face showing worry and concern. "Are you ok?" She grabbed the chair from her vanity and pulled it close to Jackie, sitting down next to her.

Jackie sighed before answering. "Yeah, I just . . . I don't understand how I feel about . . ." Could she even say his name?

"Steven." Cassidy nodded, understanding.

Jackie nodded and wiped more tears away from her cheeks. "Yeah, I don't know what to do. It's because of him that I feel so broken inside. I feel so afraid of every day. I don't feel like I'm the same, take charge kick ass girl I used to be. I find it so hard to put my trust in anyone . . . especially myself sometimes." She said, sighing. "I feel like crying shows my weakness, and I don't want to just put on a smile when I don't mean it, but it feels like I can't help it." She tried wiping off her remaining tears. "And it's all because of him. Him, my parents, and all those people in that basement."

"I remember that." She smiled a little to herself. Jackie looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When I was little my mom and my dad argued a lot." She said. "I mean it was like that was all they did. I never felt happy around my parents. Or anybody else for that matter." She looked down at her hands in her lap as she spoke. "I used to go up to my attic, when they were arguing, and pretend I was a princess trapped in a tower and a prince would come to rescue me." She smiled to herself again, but her smile faded a little. "My dad left us when I was six and my mom would blame me for it. She started drinking a lot, and never stopped blaming me for her problems. I guess I was a little hungry for love. I would date any guy that looked my way, just wanting someone to show me some affection. My mom called me a whore and said I was passionately attracted to any guy that I came in contact with." She smiled at Jackie a little. "That's why I came to New York; I met this amazing guy, named Sebastian and I thought he really loved me. He was sweet and poetic. He was an artist. He called me his muse. I followed him all the way here. Long story short, he turned about to be such a bastard. So, no money, no family, no guy. I was too ashamed and afraid to go back home. I worked several different jobs, but it wasn't even enough to pay for rent. I was scared and alone." She grinned as she said: "That's when I met Mama. She found me and brought me here."

"Wow," was all Jackie was able to say.

"I had a hard time figuring out how to move on from my past and live for now. But, I found my way. And so will you." She put her arms around Jackie and squeezed her tight. Jackie squeezed her back.

"Cassidy, thank you." She said as she hugged her friend. "You are the greatest friend I've ever had and you are so amazing." Cassidy and Jackie pulled apart and looked at each other.

"You're an amazing friend too, Jacks." She said, smiling at her friend. "You are a fantastic person, and probably the greatest performer I've ever met. You have such a big heart and I know some day you will find your true love."

"You still believe in true love?" Jackie asked, a little surprised. She, herself, had had trouble moving on from her own broken heart and believing in things like true love and soul mates.

"Of course," she said, a grin on her face. "I still dream of love. It gives me hope." She told Jackie. "I don't want to make the mistakes my parents made. I want to find someone who loves me and won't hurt me or fight with me, and I know he's out there. But, I'm not going to go after every guy that has a pulse." She said and they both laughed. "I've learned that I need to set standards and look for specific qualities."

"Thanks Cas," Jackie said, she gave her friend another hug. As they pulled apart again, Jackie glanced at her song book. "Hey, Cas?"

"Yeah, Jacks?" Cassidy smiled at her.

"You want to write a song with me?" She asked.

"Oh my god! Yes!" They giggled together and Jackie opened her song book so they could work.

**. . .**

Later that night, Jackie and Cassidy were ready to perform their song. They were sitting at their vanities, trying to fix their hair and make-up. Jackie's look for tonight was a royal purple mermaid style dress. It had jewels around the neckline and between her breasts. Her heels her black, silver and they sparkled. Her make-up was a smokey eye and nude lipstick, and her hair was pulled to one side and curled. Cassidy was wearing a sparkly green halter dress and black heels. Her make-up was just like Jackie's and her hair was blown out and straight.

"Jacks, Cas," the girls looked up and saw Dave. "You guys are on in five." Jackie nodded and stood up from her seat. Cassidy quickly applied her favorite red lipstick before standing up as well. They both went to stand by the curtain, waiting for their cue.

"Jackie," Cassidy said. Jackie turned toward her. "Thank you, this means so much to me." The girls hugged each other. "You are my best friend." She said.

"You're my best friend, too, Cas." She said as she continued hugging Cassidy.

"Ladies and Gentleman," the announcer on the other side of the curtain began. "Please welcome two lovely, talented and very beautiful girls, singing an original song they created." He said. "Ladies and Gentleman, Cassidy and Jackie." **(Music Starts) **Jackie and Cassidy pulled apart and walked together onto the stage. There was two microphone stands set up next to each other. Jackie and Cassidy walked to the microphones. Cassidy took a deep breath and started the song.

(_Jackie, _**Cassidy, **_**Both**_**)**

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**

**I will not let myself**

**Cause my heart so much misery**

**I will not break the way you did,**

**You fell so hard**

**I've learned the hard way**

**To never let it get that far**

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long __**before you point it out**_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness __**in your eyes**_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

_I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

**I watched you die, in your sleep...**

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

**I was too young for you to lean on me...**

_You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain_

**You never saw me...**

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

_**Because of you, I am afraid**_

_Because of you_

**Mmmmmm... Oooooh...**

_Because of you_

**Mmmmmm... Oooooh...**

The audience burst into applause, giving the girls a standing ovation, but Jackie and Cassidy ignored it and embraced each other in a hug. Jackie felt like she was happy to let out these emotions she'd been holding in, and she was even happier that she helped Cassidy do the same. The girls soon pulled apart and took a bow.

**. . .**

Later, when Pistols was closed and the audience was all gone, the girls and Jupiter sat by the bar area, laughing and talking. They had all changed out of their performance outfits into jeans and cute tops.

"Jacks, how do you write songs like that?" Veronica asked her. Jackie smiled and thought for a moment.

"I don't know," she said while shrugging. "I just take things I feel and what I say and I create music that would be amazing with it. I've been doing it for so long, I guess it just comes naturally now." She said smiling at her family.

"Well, you have amazing talent." Jupiter said. "So, what do you girls say to going and getting some take out? We can bring it back here and have a total food party." She suggested. Everyone laughed and agreed.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna stay here and work on something." Jackie said.

"You sure?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said, smiling almost weakly at them.

"Ok, we'll be back soon." Jupiter said, giving Jackie a one armed hug. All the girls followed her.

"Yeah, we'll return with food." Kat said and everyone laughed. Jackie smiled as she watched them leave. Jackie waited til she heard the door click closed. Slowly, she stood up from the chair she'd been sitting on. She walked around the audience area, thinking about what Cassidy had said about love. Even though she had been through so much she still believes in true love, in soul mates and she dreams of happiness. If she could do that, than Jackie could do it as well. **(Music Starts)**

_To love again, to love again_

_To love again, to love again_

_To love again_

Jackie stepped onto the stage and looked out over the empty audience.

_Drowning in tears, that won't be me_

_I will soon be, free from the chains of all this pain inside_

_And though I cry it won't be long_

_Till I regain my strength to know I can go on_

_I will find my way through the heartbreak_

_I will not give up on love, I believe_

With a big smile on her face, Jackie danced all around the stage.

_I will learn to love again, I will learn to trust_

_Once this heart can start to mend_

_I will learn to, learn to love again_

She felt so happy in knowing Cassidy was right. She would find love again.

_All of these tears, time will dry them_

_I will survive them, and make it through into another day_

_All of this pain, time will heal it_

_There'll be a time sometime I know I won't feel it_

_I will live through life without you_

_After the hurting is done, I believe_

_I will learn to love again, I will learn to trust_

_Once this heart can start to mend_

_I will learn to, learn to love again_

_And I will find someone who deserves my touch_

_After all the hurt is through, I will be so over you_

_I will not give up on love, I believe, yeah_

Jackie paused in her fast movement and took some time to breath and think.

_I will learn to love again, I will learn to trust_

_Once this heart can start to mend_

_I will learn, to love again, I will love again_

_(To love again)_

Jackie smiled to herself, realizing she would be able to move on from this pain. She would find her way to believe again. She started to walk off the stage, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard clapping. She spun around and saw Ian clapping by the bar, he was also grinning from ear to ear. Jackie blushed a little.

"You're really good, Jacks." He said to her.

She brushed her hair away from her face. "Thanks," she murmured.

"Don't let anyone tell you different, Jackie. You are an amazing and beautiful girl." He picked up a crate and took it into the back for inventory. Jackie stared off after him for a moment. Her heart beat again, and she did wonder about Cassidy's words.

**I hope you enjoyed that! What did you think? What do you think will happen next?**

**I do not own the songs: I Never Told You by Colbie Callat, Because of You by Kelly Clarkson or I Will Learn to Love Again by Kaci, nor do own That 70's Show. I feel sad that I have to keep saying that.**

**If you have any suggestions for songs Jackie should sing, or Steven, or Eric, or Donna, or Kelso, or Fez, or Mr. and Mrs. Forman, Anyone from Pistols or ANY COMBINATION! Than feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a message!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I post weekly updates! (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or dance to your favorite song (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	8. Moving On

**Hey! Ugh! I've got a sunburn, bug bites, and I'm sooo tired! The bright side: I love working on this story! Thanks to: **

**Mystery Girl 911 – Love the songs, as always! I'm glad you love the story! It makes me thrilled!**

**Acc5rod – YAY! Thanks! That fills me with joy!**

**0netflixme0 – Thank you!**

**Thanks to all the followers and favorites! You guys are AMAZING!**

**So, this chapter has tons going on! I hope you love an enjoy!**

**Songs in this chapter are: Wherever You Go by Miley Cyrus, I Wanna Know What Love Is (I chose to use the Broadway play Rock of Ages Version since it has the duet parts already marked), Perfect by P!NK, and Feel Again by One Republic. I love all the songs, but I don't own a single one! WHY?!**

**Lol, anyway on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Moving On**

Hyde pushed back and forth on his chair in the basement, his eyes locked on the floor. He couldn't focus anymore. He didn't talk to his friends, he didn't drink either. He just wanted someone to tell him what he should do next. He didn't really like to think about Jackie anymore. She had been able to move on from all this, and he wanted her to be happy. But, he wanted to be happy as well. He wasn't sure what he needed to do, but he was at a loss. He didn't look up when he heard someone moving down the steps into the basement. The person walked around Hyde and sat down on the couch.

"You don't have to go through this alone." Donna said. Hyde scoffed and stayed staring at the floor. Donna sighed and stayed silent for a minute. "I was awful to her too." He raised his head a little. "She was my only friend that was a girl and I turned on her the second Sam showed up. I regret every mean word I said to her. I wasn't there for her like I should've been." She shook herself for a moment. "But, I'm trying to move forward. Hyde, I take the friendship I had with her and I always hold it close to me. I still wish I could tell her I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'll ever see her again. So, I'm moving on, which I'm sure, is what Jackie would want."

"How the hell do you know what she'd want?" Hyde asked standing up from his chair and staring down at Donna on the couch. Donna didn't move, but she kept eye contact.

"Because that's what she did." Donna slowly stood up from the couch. "She moved on, and that might be what we need to do too." Hyde softened a little, and let his gaze fall back on the floor. "Hyde, you need to hold on to the memories you and Jackie had together and she will always be with you. I think you need to let her go and move forward." Hyde slowly looked back into Donna's eyes.

"Thanks Donna." He murmured and then brushed past her and went into his small room. Donna was now alone. **(Music Starts) **She sighed to herself as she thought about Jackie and how much she missed her.

_Here we are now_

_Everything is about to change_

_We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday_

_A chapter ending but the stories only just begun_

_A page is turning for everyone_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories_

_while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Wherever I go_

_So excited I can barely even catch my breath_

_We have each other to lean on for the road ahead_

_This happy ending is the start of all our dreams_

_And I know your heart is with me_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_It's time to show the world we've got something to say_

_A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away_

_I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday_

_We'll never fade away_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Wherever, wherever I go_

Donna sighed to herself and left the basement. She missed her friend, but she wanted her to be happy, so she tried to hold on to the memories and move on from the pain of letting go.

**. . .**

_*Hours later*_

The gang was sitting in the basement, just watching T.V. bored out of their skulls. Suddenly, Hyde emerged from his room, holding a backpack over his shoulder.

"Hey, Hyde" Eric said cautiously. "What's up?"

"Donna, you were right." He sighed. "I need to move on from Jackie and figure things out." He looked down for a second before saying. "So, I'm leaving for a while." The gang all went wide-eyed.

"What?!" They all shouted.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked.

"I don't know right now." He said, his voice still weak. "I need to think things over. I asked Leo to watch the store for me and I've packed up all my stuff." He said, pulled his backpack a little higher on his shoulder.

"Hyde that wasn't what I meant." Donna said very quickly.

"Hyde, you can't leave." Eric said.

"Look guys, I need to do this." **(Music Starts) **He said, his voice firm in his choices. The group, realizing his mind wasn't going to change, all went quiet. Hyde sighed to himself.

**(Hyde, **_Jackie, __**Both) **_

**I gotta take a little time**

**A little time to think things over**

**I better read between the lines**

**In case I need it when I'm older**

_*At Pistols* _

Jackie sat on the stage, the girls had just finished rehearsing. She looked over at Ian setting up the bar area. Her heart and head felt so confused.

_Aaaah woah-ah-aah _

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

Hyde turned away from the group and walked out of the basement. He made his way up the steps and sat in his car. Taking his time to start the engine.

Jackie jumped off the stage and walked around the audience area.

_**I wanna know what love is**_

_**I want you to show me**_

_**I wanna feel what love is**_

_**I know you can show me**_

_Aaaah woah-oh-ooh_

Hyde drove down the road, not sure what direction he was going or how he was getting there.

**I'm gonna take a little time**

**A little time to look around me**

Jackie sat in one of the chairs and glanced back at Ian. How could she be this confused? What was she so confused about?

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me_

Hyde quickly punched the wheel, angry at his own heart and his feelings.

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**

**I don't know if I can face it again**

**I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**

_**To change this lonely life**_

**Let's talk about love**

**(I wanna know what love is)** _the love that you feel inside_

**(I want you to show me)** _I'm feeling so much love_

**(I wanna feel what love is)** _no, you just cannot hide_

**(I know you can show me)** _yeah, oh-ooh_

**I wanna know what love is,** _let's talk about love_

**(I want you to show me) **_I wanna feel it too_

**(I wanna feel what love is)** _I wanna feel it too_

_And I know, and I know, I know _**(I want you to show me) **

_**Oh**_

Jackie kept her eyes on the floor. Her mind racing, and her heart pounding. What was going through her mind? Could she really have feelings for Ian?

"Hey, Jacks!" Jackie looked up at Jupiter. "Come on, let's eat something." Jupiter smiled at her, and nodded for her to follow. Jackie followed her backstage, where all the girls and Dave were already eating pizza. Jackie sat in her chair next to Cassidy. Cassidy smiled at Jackie and picked up a slice and handed it to her. Jackie smiled back at Cassidy and took a bite of her pizza. She was happy about the bond they had formed and how close they had become.

"So, I got a call from John this morning." Kat said, before taking another bit of her pizza. Everyone, except Jackie, groaned.

"What did that bastard say this time?" Jupiter asked, then took a sip of her drink.

"He told me he was so sorry and that he loves me, and he promises it won't happen again." She scoffed and all the girls laughed and scoffed as well. Kat looked at Jackie. "See, Jackie, I met John back when I was 16. He was a few years older, a business man and I thought he was so sexy, sweet and sensitive." All the girls laughed. "But he's so "tortured"." She said putting air quotes around tortured. "He goes out looking for himself all the time." Kat said, looking very pissed off. "Every time he does he finds someone. There was Jenna, then Stephanie, then Barbra, then Allison." She said very pissed.

"Who was it this time?" Diana asked.

Kat swallowed before answering. "Paul." All the girls burst into laughter. "Then, after I find out he calls and apologizes. At first, I swear him out, but then he somehow convinces me to give him another chance." She shook her head for a second. "But not this time." She said, following all the girls saying right and oh yeah. "I'm serious. I told him to go screw himself and said if he called again, I was going over there and cutting off his little friend." Everyone wooed and high fived her. She smiled and laughed at their encouragement.

"Well, you showed him." Tia said. "I remember my last boyfriend, Rick. God, we got into fights all the time. I have no idea why we were together for so long." She said, shaking her head a little. "Maybe it had something to do with my dad." She murmured to herself, but Jackie heard her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"My mom died when I was really little, and my dad started getting drunk all the time. He would scream like crazy and I'd never fight back. I think I just wanted him to shut up." She tried to break out of her trance. "I met Rick when I was a freshman and he was a senior and captain of the football team. The fact that he thought I was pretty sent sparks up my spine. We were great together for a while." She said, smiling, but then it faded away. "I moved in with him, the second I graduated. Then, any time we were in the same room, we fought. He kinda reminded me of my dad when he was angry, so I fought back cause I was tired of being yelled at." She said, shrugging. "We broke up about 6 months ago and he kicked me out." She looked over at Jupiter. "I had already been working at Pistols for about a year, so I already had somewhere to go." Jupiter smiled back at her.

"God bless Mama!" Veronica said, holding out her glass and all the girls cheered and raised theirs as well. Jupiter laughed at them.

"Alright, Veronica, share your story." She said, still laughing.

"Not much to tell. I grew up in a really small town in Iowa, and I had a really big family, my dad, mom and six sisters." She said, shrugging. "I never really felt special, because all my sisters had such great talents and I never received any encouragement from my parents. I didn't feel important and I spent most of my time locked up in my room. The only time I found salvation was when I sang in my church's choir." She said, smiling. "I loved singing along with the radio, and watching music video and copying the moves I saw." Veronica grinned a little more. "When I looked around Iowa, I realized there wasn't one person's life that I wanted. So, on my 18th birthday, I packed up all my stuff I moved to New York. I met Mama when I was working in a diner to pay for my singing auditions."

"I asked her to sing, and I knew she deserved to be heard." Jupiter said, finishing the story.

"Thank you, Mama." Veronica said, pushing Jupiter a little. She then leaned on Diana for a second. "Come on D, your turn." Diana sighed before speaking.

"I had great parents and a wonderful older brother." She said. "They were supportive of my dreams and really cared about me. It was a great life. I love them so much. But, when I was 15 my brother was killed in a car accident. My family had trouble functioning after that. I stopped dancing and singing, I just didn't feel like I could anymore. But, my parents saved up a lot of money and gave it to me when I was 17. They said that they didn't want my dreams to die with my brother." She wiped a tear away, quickly. "I got a plane ticket to New York and looked around everywhere for a job. I came into Pistols when the rain was pouring one night and I needed to get out of the storm. Seeing this place and hearing the music, I knew I needed to be here." She said. Veronica wrapped her arms around Diana and gave her a big hug. Jupiter placed a hand on Diana and kissed her forehead. Diana smiled weakly.

Jackie vision went to Jupiter. "What about you, Mama?" She asked. Jupiter smiled for a second before answering.

"I never knew my father. My mother told me that he didn't want a child, so he left. I never cared though. I loved my mother, she was my best friend and all I ever needed. She was a cabaret singer and I knew I wanted to be just like her. I spent every moment of every day practicing, dreaming of the day I could follow in her footsteps. I would go with her every evening just to watch her. Seeing her perform was like watching an angel sing." She smiled weakly and laughed to herself. Her smile then slipped away from her face. "She was very sick, though. She had been sick since I was ten, but she had tried taking medicine and getting treatments and sometimes that just made her feel worse." She smiled at Jackie. "One day, she just said to me "Sweet heart, I'm tired of being sick. So, I'm not gonna be anymore.""

"What did she mean?" Jackie asked.

"She stopped taking medicine and getting treatment and for a while, she felt a lot better." Jupiter said, smiling. "Then," the smile disappeared. "We had just seen a movie, and we were walking back home. She hadn't been feeling well that entire morning. She said to me, "that movie sucked." And then she passed out on the sidewalk." Jupiter said. "I screamed for help, but it was already too late." A tear slipped down her cheek. "She looked up at me and whispered "I love you." And then she was gone." She said. "I was 15. I was taken in by one of my mom's friends from her club. I became so depressed. I started cutting myself trying to make the pain of losing my mom and best friend go away. With every cut, I felt closer to my mom. I didn't know how to stop. I was always afraid, but I couldn't stop myself. Dave was my best friend in high school and he had always been there for me." She said, putting a hand on his knee and he smiled back at her. "He was the one who discovered my problem and helped me." Dave leaned over and kissed her cheek which made her grin. "He reminded me that my mama wouldn't want me to hurt myself like that." She said. "It still wasn't easy, but I was able to make it through. I found a new way to bring myself closer to my mom." She said, smiling.

"What?" Jackie asked very curious.

Jupiter grinned. "My mother was the original owner of Pistols." She said. "In her will, she left this place to me, and now whenever I sing or see others sing, I remember my mother." She smiled. Jackie got up out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Jupiter. Jupiter hugged Jackie back.

They finally broke apart and Jackie wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Mama, you need to sing one of my songs." She pleaded.

"Only if all of you sing it with me." She said, grinning. All the girls jumped up and down. They were all so excited.

**. . .**

Later that night at Pistols, the girls stepped up onto the stage, all wearing dark crisp skinny jeans, black stilettos and different dark colored tops. All of them wearing a smokey eye and nude lip. Jackie and the girls went to the back of the stage, while Jupiter went to the microphone.

"To open tonight, we would all like to sing a song written by our very own Jackie." She said, gesturing to Jackie. The audience clapped, very excited about what they were about to see."

(**Jupiter**, _Jackie (or some of the girls (but it will say their name))_, _**All**_)

**(Music Starts)**

**Made a wrong turn, Once or twice**

**Dug my way out, Blood and fire**

**Bad decisions, That's alright**

**Welcome to my silly life**

Jackie stepped forward a little, holding a microphone in her hand.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, Always second guessing_

_Under estimated, Look, I'm still around_

Jupiter reached out and took Jackie's hand.

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than, less than perfect.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please **_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing**_

_**You are perfect to me**_

_You're so mean _**(You're so mean)**

_When you talk _**(When you talk)**

_About yourself, You were wrong._

_Change the voices _**(Change the voices)**

_In your head _**(In your head)**

_Make them like you Instead._

**So complicated,**

**Look happy, You'll make it!**

**Filled with so much hatred**

**Such a tired game.**

**It's enough, I've done all I can think of**

**Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same**

_Oh,__** Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than less than perfect.**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing**_

_**You are perfect to me**_

The rest of girls also stepped forward onto the stage.

_Diana: The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,_

_Tia: The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer _

_Veronica: So cool in line and we try, try, try,_

_**But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.**_

_Cassidy: Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_Kat: They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_**We change ourselves and we do it all the time**_

_**Why do we do that?**_ _**Why do I do that?**_

_Why do I do that?_

_Yeah, oh, oh pretty, pretty, pretty_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're less than less than perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing**_

_**You are perfect**_ _**to me**_

Jackie closed her eyes and sung with all her heart.

_You're perfect, You're perfect to me_

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_**Like you're nothing**_

**You are perfect to me**

The audience went crazy for the girls, and all the girl excitedly jumped all around the stage. Jupiter wrapped Jackie up in her arms and whispered "Thank you." Jackie smiled and hugged her back.

**. . .**

_*Hours later*_

It was pretty late by now, again everyone went out to get food, but Jackie told them she wanted to stay. Ian was still doing inventory, and Jackie knew she needed to talk to him. He must have been deep in thought when she walked over to the bar, because when she sat down and cleared her throat he jumped a little.

"Hell, Jacks, you know you could be a ninja or something." He said laughing. She nervously laughed back. Why the hell was she so nervous? She felt so out of it. She used to be so good at flirting. He leaned over the bar and looked her in the eyes. Damn, his eyes were hot. "So, what's up?" He asked. Damn, his accent was so sexy. Jackie couldn't even speak, she tapped her throat, begging him for a drink. "One drink coming up." He said, grinning at her. Why did he make her this nervous? There was only one other guy that made her feel this way, but she was trying to move past him. Ian came back with a Long Island Iced Tea. Jackie took a sip of it, glad to getting something cool on her throat. "You're really beautiful, Jackie." He said, smiling at her. She blushed a little.

"Thanks," she said smiling. "I wish I had a guy that would say that without me begging them for it." She said, a little sad. Ian noticed this right away.

"Jackie, you need a guy that'll tell you that every day. Someone that will build you up instead of put you down." He spoke. "I know what you've been through."

"You do?" This surprised her a little.

"Yeah, like your heart is numb, and you feel like you're trying to find a way to replace that emptiness and you want to feel something new again." He said.

"Has it gotten any better for you?" She asked.

"Yeah," he looked up at her. "When I met you." **(Music Starts) **Jackie's heart started racing. She blushed and felt the words taken away from her. Ian went around the bar area so he was right next Jackie.

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace_

_Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb_

_Praying like a fool that's been on the run_

_Heart's still beating but it's not working_

_It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring_

_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing_

_Yeah, my heart is numb_

Ian reached down and intertwined his fingers with Jackie's.

_But with you_

_I feel again_

_Yeah, with you_

_I can feel again_

_Yeah_

_Woo-hoo _

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me_

_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_

He pulled her away from the bar and onto the stage.

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace_

_Everything that I broke 'til my feet went numb_

_Praying like a fool just shy of a gun_

_Heart still beating but it's not working_

_It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing_

_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing_

_Oh, my heart is numb_

He reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. She leaned her face into his hand.

_But with you_

_I feel again_

_Yeah, with you_

_I can feel again_

_But with you_

_(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)_

_I feel again_

_(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)_

_Yeah, with you_

_(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)_

_I can feel again_

_(I was a lonely soul)_

His arms went around her waist as her arms went around his neck.

_Woo-hoo _

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me_

_I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me_

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me_

_I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me_

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me_

_I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me_

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me_

_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_

_A little wiser now from what you've shown me_

_Yeah, I feel again_

_Feel again... Woo-hoo_

Ian and Jackie leaned in closer and closer until their lips connected. It wasn't the same fireworks she once experienced with Steven, but it was still an amazing kiss. They broke apart when they heard wooing. Jackie saw all the girls, Jupiter and Dave standing in the audience wooing and clapping. Jackie blushed and hide her face in Ian shoulder and Ian rubbed her back as he laughed. It was an amazing moment.

**Did you cry?! I'm so curious! Sorry! I share the love!**

**I do not own the songs: Wherever You Go by Miley Cyrus, I Wanna Know What Love Is, Perfect by P!NK, and Feel Again by One Republic. I don't own That 70's Show either, but I can pretend (:**

**If you have any suggestions for songs Jackie should sing, or Steven, or Eric, or Donna, or Kelso, or Fez, or Mr. and Mrs. Forman, or Anyone from Pistols or ANY COMBINATION! Than feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a message!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! ****AND I've started doing monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my new ideas and works**** (:**

**ALSO! I have new ideas in the works! So, yeah, look forward to that (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or hey Macarena! (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	9. Where I'm Going

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! So, sorry that this took longer than usual. Tons has happened since my last update. My cousin had her baby (AND HE IS SOOO CUTE!) I stayed with my family this week to help out. My summer class has been taking up a lot of my time. And I've been working like crazy on the new stories. But, I still loved working on this story!**

**Thanks to: **

**Mostdg – Love the song! Thanks!**

**Guest – Thanks!**

**Acc5rod – Thank you!**

**Mystery Girl 911 – Thank you so much! I'm glad you loved the girls' backgrounds. I promise I love my JH endings! Thanks for all the song suggestions!**

**0neflixme0 – Thanks! I'm glad you love it!**

**RIFA79 – Thank you! I'm happy you're excited for the new story! I hope you love it!**

**Thanks to all the followers and favorites! You guys are AMAZING!**

**Songs in this chapter are: I Got You by Leona Lewis, Creep by Radiohead, and Here I Go Again by Whitesnake**

**So, enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

Jackie smiled as Ian leaned in and kissed her. They were sitting at the bar area, just hanging out, while the girls' rehearsed and ran through their set routine for later that night. Jackie really liked Ian, and he really made her happy. He pressed his forehead against her and stared into her eyes. She smiled into his beautiful eyes. His dark, but so kind eyes.

Jackie turned her head when she heard someone coughing loudly. On the stage, the girls were grinning at Jackie. All the girls were dressed in practice dance clothes. Jupiter and Dave were sitting in the audience area, both smiling with all the girls.

"Sorry, Love Birds, but we need to rehearse our opening number." Cassidy said, her hands on her hips. Ian and Jackie laughed, but Ian stood up and went back to work behind the bar. Jackie stood up and walked onto stage. All the girls smiled and laughed as Jackie got on stage. Jackie rolled her eyes at them.

"Are we gonna rehearse or what?" Jackie asked them. All of the smiled and nodded and got into place. Cassidy and Veronica stood in front, Jackie stood center stage and Kat, Tia, and Diana were in the back. The lights were set and the music started. **(Music Starts)**

**(Cassidy**, _Jackie (or some of the girls (but it will say their name))_, _**All**_)

_Oh…_

Cassidy looked off into the audience and held her hand to her heart as she moved along to the beat.

**A place to crash**

**I got you**

**No need to ask**

**I got you**

**Just get on the phone**

**I got you**

**Come and pick you up if I have to**

Veronica looked up from the floor and her eyes went over the audience.

_Veronica: What's weird about it_

_V: Is we're right at the end_

_V: And mad about it_

_V: Just figured it out in my head_

_**I'm proud to say**_

_**I got you**_

Jackie stepped slightly forward, almost right between Cassidy and Veronica and she belted her voice.

_Go ahead and say goodbye_

_I'll be alright_

_Go ahead and make me cry_

_I'll be alright_

The rest of the girls moved forward as they all stood in a clump.

_**And when you need a place to run to**_

_**For better for worse**_

_**I got you**_

_I got you_

Cassidy and Jackie went to the left side of the stage, while Veronica went right, leaving Kat, Diana and Tia at the front of the stage.

_Kat and Diana: Ain't falling apart, or bitter_

_K and D: Let's be bigger than that and remember_

_Tia: The cooling outdoor when you're all alone_

_T: We'll go on surviving_

_T: No drama, no need for a show_

_**Just wanna say**_

_**I got you**_

Cassidy and Veronica stayed near the center of the stage, while Jackie went back to the front. Kat, Diana, and Tia swept past her to stand by Cassidy and Veronica.

_Go ahead and say goodbye_

_I'll be alright_

_Go ahead and make me cry_

_I'll be alright_

_**And when you need a place to run to**_

_**For better for worse**_

_**I got you**_

Cassidy moved up and stood next to Jackie.

_Go ahead and say goodbye (_**go ahead**_)_

_I'll be alright (_**say goodbye**_)_

_Go ahead and make me cry_

_I'll be alright_

_**And when you need a place to run to**_

_**For better for worse**_

_**I got you**_

Jackie put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes, feeling the moment in the music.

'_Cause this is love and life_

_And nothing we can both control_

_And if it don't feel right_

_You're not losing me by letting me know_

_Oh…_

All the girls moved closer together and held onto one another.

_**Go ahead and say goodbye**__ (say goodbye)_

_**I'll be alright**_

_**Go ahead and make me cry**_

_**I'll be alright**_

_**And when you need a place to run to **__(When you need a place)_

_**For better for worse**_

_**I got you**_

_**Go ahead and say goodbye**__ (go ahead)_

_**I'll be alright**__ (say goodbye)_

_**Go ahead and make me cry**_

_**I'll be alright**_

_**And when you need a place to run to**_

_**For better for worse**_

_**I got you**_

Jackie opened her eyes and smiled slightly as she sang the last words.

_A place to crash_

_I got you_

_No need to ask_

_I got you_

As the music faded, all the girls jumped and hugged, all excited over their bond and friendship. Jackie loved her family and how much they loved and cared about her.

_*Just Outside of Point Place*_

It had been a few days since Steven left the basement. He had spent most of his time driving around aimlessly. He still had no idea where he was going or what he should do. He was currently sitting in a diner on the boarder of Point Place waiting for a friend. He took a big bite out of his burger and grumbled to himself over its blandness. He missed Mrs. Forman's cooking. He missed a lot of things, from Red's foot up your ass comments to Fez's candy cravings. But, as much as he missed them, he couldn't stand being stuck in his bad mood anymore. Although he wished he could see Jackie again, he knew he didn't stand a chance of winning her back. Just then, Leo walked into the diner, spotted Hyde and slid into the booth.

"Hey man," Leo said. "What's up?" His voice was dragged out and a little tired.

"I don't know man, I don't know where I'm going. I don't feel like I belong here, but I don't know where I do belong." Hyde said, running his hand through his hair. "I mean, what am I supposed to do?" He asked his friend.

"Wait a minute, I know what this is about." Leo said, louder. "This is about that loud chick."

Hyde rolled his eyes under his shades. "Yeah, man, this is about Jackie." He grumbled. He was so upset with everything that he didn't even like saying her name anymore. But, he didn't mind still thinking about her. Her laugh, her smile, the way she could get excited over anything. It pained him to remember, but he still did it. It was like he was holding onto all he had left of her.

"Well, what's the problem, man?" Leo asked, breaking Steven from his thoughts. Steven shook his head for a minute.

"I don't know, Leo." He shifted himself a little in the booth. Like he was trying to get comfortable. "It's like I miss her, but I don't want to talk about her. I think about her, but I don't want my friends giving me advice about her. I wish I was as great as she is. But, I'm not . . . I'm a dumbass, a jerk, a creep. Jackie can do so much more than I can . . . hell that's why she left." **(Music Starts) **He shook his head again and said, a little softer: "I just don't know, Leo."

_When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so special_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't care if it hurts_

_I want to have control_

_I want a perfect body_

_I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice when I'm not around_

_You're so special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell I'm doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_She's running out the door_

_She's running out_

_She runs runs runs_

_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here_

Hyde put his head in his hand and sighed. Leo stayed silent for a minute, but then answered. "Wow, that's some deep stuff man."

Hyde reached up under his shades and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah," was all he could say.

"Well, maybe you should go talk to her." Leo suggested.

"How man? I don't even know where she is?" He said. He shook his head again. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Wow, this is tough, man." Leo said, scratching his head. Hyde nodded, and didn't saying anything back. He looked down at his burger, but lost whatever amount of hunger he had. He pushed the plate away and crossed his arms on the table. "Well, you know man, I got a place in New York . . . I think. You're welcome to stay there." Leo offered. Hyde looked up into Leo's eyes and smiled at him.

"Thanks, man." Steven said. He didn't know if that's where he was supposed to be, but he knew Donna was right. He needed to move on and this would be the right start. Steven and Leo stood up from the table and left the diner. Leo gave his the place's address and took off. Hyde stayed in that parking lot for a while staring at the address written down on a napkin. **(Music Starts) **

_No, I don't know where I'm going _

_But, I sure know where I've been _

_Hanging on the promises _

_In songs of yesterday _

_An' I've made up my mind, _

_I ain't wasting no more time _

_Here I go again _

_Here I go again _

Hyde shoved the napkin into his pocket as he climbed into his car.

_Though' I keep searching for an answer, _

_I never seem to find what I'm looking for _

_Oh Lord, I pray _

_You give me strength to carry on, _

_'Cos I know what it means _

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams _

He turned his key and started driving down the road.

_An' here I go again on my own _

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known, _

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone _

_An' I've made up my mind _

_I ain't wasting no more time _

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue, _

_Waiting on love's sweet charity _

_An' I'm gonna hold on _

_For the rest of my days, _

_'Cos I know what it means _

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams _

_An' here I go again on my own _

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known, _

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone _

_An' I've made up my mind _

_I ain't wasting no more time _

_But, here I go again, _

_Here I go again, _

_Here I go again, _

_Here I go _

_'Cos I know what it means _

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams _

_An' here I go again on my own _

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known, _

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone _

_An' I've made up my mind, _

_I ain't wasting no more time _

_An' here I go again on my own _

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known, _

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone _

_'Cos I know what it means _

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams _

_An' here I go again on my own _

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known, _

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone _

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

**Oh my gosh . . . Are you excited?! WOO!**

**I don't own the songs: I Got You by Leona Lewis, Creep by Radiohead, or Here I Go Again by Whitesnake, nor do I own That 70's Show. **

**Ok! So! I'm happy to announce that my new Jackie and Hyde story is officially posted! So, please check out my new story: The Hollow Tree. It's a magical/fantasy story (: **

**If you have any suggestions for songs Jackie should sing, or Steven, or Eric, or Donna, or Kelso, or Fez, or Mr. and Mrs. Forman, or Anyone from Pistols or ANY COMBINATION! Than feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a message!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! ****AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my new ideas and works**** (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or draw hearts on your hands! (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	10. Acceptance

**Hey loves! Man! Life has been busy lately! I won't complain too much though, cuz I know you probably don't care bout that (: But hey, I still love you guys like crazy!**

**Thanks to: **

**Adri – Oh thank you! That's so sweet!**

**Guest – Thank you!**

**GatsbyParty – You know it! Thanks for your review!**

**RIFA79 – Ain't it cute! Lol I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Allstar – I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Mystery Girl 911 – I hope your vacation was great! Don't worry about it! I always love your reviews, thank you!**

**Thanks to all the followers and favorites! You guys are AMAZING!**

**Song in this chapter is: Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own this song, but I do love it!**

**Ok, I know a lot of you are excited about Hyde coming to NY, but I'm sorry to say he won't be showing up this chapter! BUT DON'T WORRY! He will be coming in soon! It's gonna be all crazy!**

**Please enjoy this chapter! And let's share the love! WOO!**

Chapter 10: Acceptance

Jackie sat on the pillow of her bed, reading Cosmo, while Cassidy laid on her stomach at the end of Jackie's bed, flipping through Jackie's song journal. She was looking over all the songs Jackie had written and felt awed at the amazing talent she saw on those pages. Jackie looked up every now and then and smiled at her friend's expressions. They had music playing on the stereo in the background. Things were going great at Pistols. People were coming to see Jackie sing and they loved the songs she would write. She felt loved by her new family and loved this city.

"Hey," Cassidy suddenly said, causing Jackie to stop reading her magazine. She reached over and turned down the music. She put down her magazine and scooted closer to her friend.

"What?" Jackie asked as she got closer. Cassidy flashed the journal to Jackie, showing her the page she had been on. It was a song she had written almost a week ago. It had been something she had been tirelessly working on, putting her whole heart into every word, every verse, every chorus. Jackie bite her lip as she waited for Cassidy to say something about it.

"I love it!" Cassidy finally said, causing Jackie to release the breath she had been holding in. "I bet I can guess what it's about." She said, smirking at Jackie.

"Ok, what?" Jackie asked, raising her eyebrow a bit.

"It's about love." She said, making her voice deeper and a tiny bit British as she said love, making Jackie blush a bit.

"No," Jackie whispered. Cassidy was obviously shocked and took a moment to think.

"An ex-boyfriend?" She tried again.

"No," Jackie said again, smiling a little.

"I give up, what's it about?" She said. Jackie shifted a little on the bed, trying to get comfortable. She loved Cassidy, but it always made her nervous to open up her heart and soul to people. Cassidy scooted a little closer. "Come on, Jacks, it's just me. I'll love it, I know I will."

Jackie took a deep breath, before saying, "The song isn't about a guy. It is not about anyone, really. My song is about acceptance. Everyone has secrets. Everybody has something that they feel they have to hide. Everyone feels like they can't show parts of who they are, for fear of what will happen. Everyone has a past. Everyone wishes to be loved for who they really are. Not for who they pass themselves off as. I think everyone wants to be loved for who they truly are. They want to be loved for all their secrets, their baggage, and their pasts." She took another deep breath and looked up at Cassidy.

Cassidy was fully sitting up now, the smile slipped from her lips, her eyes big and mouth open wide with awe, and her eyes were lined lightly with tears. She wrapped her arms around Jackie and pulled her really close. Jackie wrapped her arms around her friend. "Jackie, that's so beautiful." Cassidy said, her voice strained. "I wish I had talent like yours." She pulled away, and wiped her eyes gently. "Your songs, their like works of arts, like sonnets, or works of Shakespeare." Again, she brushed her eyes, taking off the remaining tears. "Can I ask you something, and you don't have answer if you don't want to."

"Yeah, Cas, what is it?" Jackie asked.

"Does this have something to do with Ian?" She asked gently.

Jackie sighed softly, knowing this might be coming. "I don't know . . . Maybe . . . a little." She said. "He knows I was hurt, but he doesn't know everything and I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what he'll think or what he'll say. I just want to be accepted for who I am." She sighed again. "This guy used to say I was the devil and, to be honest, I kinda miss that girl. She was strong and tough, and brave and she didn't give a damn what anyone of her."

"Jackie, that girl is still a part of you." Cassidy said. "And I've known Ian for a while now. He's a great guy and from what I can see, he really cares about you and I know he would never hurt you." She said, rubbing Jackie's arm lightly. She took a breath, before picking the journal back up. "You need to sing this song tonight." Cassidy said, smiling at her friend. Jackie felt her eyes fill with tears as she wrapped her arms around her friend again.

**. . .**

Jackie was sitting at her chair, breathing very deeply trying to remain calm. She was about to perform her new song, a song that exposed her heart and soul. She felt as if the audience was about to see her naked. She was wearing a new dress. It was midnight black, the top was a strapless bodice, and the skirt was short in the front with a long train in the back, exposing her long beautiful legs. Her hair was in big curls, while her make-up was cat eye and deep burgundy lips. Her shoes were her favorite black pumps. She knew she looked glamorous, now she just needed to embrace it and act confident.

"Jacks," Jackie looked up and connected eyes with Dave. "You're on in five, love." He said. Jackie nodded and stood up. She tried to shake her nervousness. She picked up a cordless microphone and walked over to the curtain and waited for her introduction. Some of the girls came over and held Jackie's hands as she waited. She loved their care and support.

Just then from the other side of the curtain, "Now, Ladies and Gentleman, we are proud to introduce an amazing girl with an amazing voice." The announcer said. "Please welcome Jackie, singing a personal song that she wrote." **(Music Starts)** Jackie took one more deep breath and emerged onto the stage. Jackie raised the microphone to her lips as she walked to the front of the stage.

_Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

Jackie paused for a second and took a deep breath.

_Or will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

Jackie closed her eyes as her voice grew louder to sing the chorus.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

Jackie took another deep breath and slowly opened her eyes.

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_What can become_

_If you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

Jackie went from one side of the stage to the other, looking over the audience as she sang the words from her heart.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

Jackie went to the center of the stage and held her hand to her heart and looked over the audience as if she was revealing her true self to everyone around her.

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? oh_

Jackie belted the words, feeling her heart healing as she sang.

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

Jackie sat down next to the edge of the stage as the music got softer.

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Promise you'll stay_

The audience's applause was booming. Everyone was on their feet, cheering for Jackie. She grinned from ear to ear. She quickly stood up and took a bow. She then turned and walked back to the changing area, as the announcer came back on the stage to introduce the next girl. As Jackie went through the curtain, she immediately went into the girls' arms. They were all shouting for joy, some tears running down their faces. They embraced Jackie in a big group hug. Jackie felt the tears coming from her own eyes as well. Her heart was racing with so many emotions, and she was so happy she performed that song. When all the girls finally let go of Jackie, Cassidy stepped in and the two embraced in the tightest hug.

"Thank you, Cas." Jackie said to her. Thanks to Cassidy, Jackie had been able to break down so many walls she had built up. Cassidy just hugged Jackie tighter, since she was so moved she felt she was unable to speak.

When they were finally able to break apart, Cassidy grinned at Jackie and pushed some of Jackie's hair out of her face. Jackie saw that Cassidy's eyes were lined with tears. "Jacks, I'm so proud of you." Cassidy was finally able to say. She took a breath before saying: "I think you should talk to Ian." Jackie bit her lip, still a little worried. "He'll understand, Jackie. Trust me." Jackie smiled at all the girls and nodded. They all grinned and came in for another big group hug. When they finally released her, Jackie went back to her vanity and changed out of the glamorous dress and shoes and into a light blue V-neck shirt and her favorite dark boyfriend pants and stayed barefoot. She left her eye make-up on, but wiped off her lips and left her hair all pretty. She looked at herself one last time, took another deep breath and walked toward the door to the audience area.

She slowly walked to the bar area, where Ian was working. He was mixing a drink and handing it to a gentleman, sitting with his girlfriend. Ian looked up from the couple and grinned at Jackie. He said something to them before coming around the bar to Jackie. Before she said a single word, his arms went around her and her's went around him.

"That was amazing, love." He said to her. They then let go, and he leaned against the bar, smiling at her. "I loved the song, it was really deep." She blushed a little and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," she said. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that song." She said, hoping this would be a good time to talk.

"What is it, Jacks?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "Ian, I-"

"Excuse me," someone interrupted her. Jackie sighed and turned around. The man that broke their conversation was wearing a suit, looking very professional. He looked like he must have been at least in his 30's. "I'm sorry to interrupt, my name is Kirk Grade. I have to say you have one amazing voice." He said to her.

Jackie smiled. "Thank you very much." Mr. Grade then reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card.

"I work for Red Hot Records, and we're always looking for hot talent." He said, handing her his business card. Jackie felt her jaw drop a bit, was this really happening. Ian came closer to Jackie and took her hand in his. She couldn't look away from the card.

"Are you saying you want to sign me?" Jackie asked.

"Well, that's not my job." He said, shrugging. "I find talent that I think my boss, the head of the company, would enjoy and want to sign."

"And you think he'd want to sign Jackie?" Ian asked.

"I do." He said, grinning at them both. Jackie felt her heart racing, as if she couldn't breathe. "Listen, I would love to bring my boss here tomorrow, maybe after the show, and if he likes you the way I do than you might just have yourself a record deal."

Jackie couldn't speak, so she just nodded. Kirk smiled at them, shook Ian's hand and left. Jackie grinned and wrapped her arms around Ian's neck and his arms went around her waist. Jackie felt like nothing could ruin this happiness.

**. . .**

After the show, everyone was sitting in the audience area, eating their late dinner, cheering and super excited after Jackie told them about the talent agent. Jackie was smiling like crazy; she still couldn't really wrap her mind around what just happened.

"This is so amazing!" Kat said. Everyone smiled and laughed.

"Jackie, you must be so excited!" Jupiter said, placing a hand on Jackie's shoulder. "And we are so proud of you."

"Do you know what song you're going to sing for them?" Tia asked her.

"I don't know," Jackie said, shrugging. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well, don't worry." Jupiter said to her. "You'll find the perfect one." She rubbed Jackie's back. Jackie smiled up at her.

"You know what," Veronica said, making everyone look at her. "We should go shopping in the morning, so you can find the perfect thing to wear for your performance." Everyone smiled and agreed.

"Alright, so tomorrow we'll shop, practice, have our usual show, and then Jackie will get a record deal!" Jupiter announced. All the girls once again started cheering and whooping. Jackie laughed and smiled. Ian came next to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She placed her hand over his and looked up at him. She suddenly remembered what she wanted to talk to him about earlier. She tapped his hand and waved her hand signaling him to come closer.

He leaned down to her. She bent to whisper in his ear: "Can I talk to you in private?" He looked her in the eyes and nodded. He reached down and took her hand in his and helped her stand up. As they started walking out, Jackie looked over her shoulder at Cassidy. She was looking back at Jackie, and mouthing "Good luck".

Ian and Jackie went to the hall, outside of the audience area. Ian leaned against one side of the wall, and Jackie leaned against the other. She took a deep breathe, before saying anything. Ian looked somewhat concerned.

"Jacks, come on, what's wrong?" He asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

"This is just hard, because- because I don't know what you'll think of me after you know." She said, looking down at the floor.

"Jackie, I really care about you and nothing you tell me is gonna change that." He said, placing two fingers under her chin and pulling her face to look up at him, making her smile a bit.

"Ok, well I used to live in Wisconsin." She started. She talked for almost 30 minutes, telling him every detail of her life in Point Place. Starting with her family, then talking about the gang, talking about her horrible love life, and anything else she could think of. It made her feel a better to let Ian know about her past. When she was finally finished, she took one last breathe and waited for Ian to say something. The entire time she spoke, he hadn't said anything, he just listened. When he didn't say anything right away, she said: "I just wanted you to know." She said, although it came out almost like a whisper.

"I'm really sorry, Jacks." He finally said. "You should never have been treated that way." He took her hand in his and pulled her closer. "Jackie, I never want to hurt you." He said.

"And I don't want to hurt you." She said, looking into his deep beautiful eyes. "So, maybe we should stop this," their faces were inching closer to one another. "Before . . . we . . ." their lips pressed against one another. Jackie put her hands on his jaw as his hand went to her shoulder blades. Jackie knew he wouldn't hurt her, and she knew that her heart was truly beginning to heal. He cared about her, even with her past, her problems, her dark side.

**ARE YOU EXCITED? Did you see any of that coming? I'm just bouncing off the walls!**

**I don't own the song: Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson, nor do I own That 70's Show . . . Did you think I did?! lol**

**Check out my other story: The Hollow Tree. It's a magical/fantasy story (: **

**If you have any suggestions for songs Jackie should sing, or Steven, or Eric, or Donna, or Kelso, or Fez, or Mr. and Mrs. Forman, or Anyone from Pistols or ANY COMBINATION! Than feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a message!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! ****AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my new ideas and works**** (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or play dress up (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	11. She's Got Style

**Hey loves! Summer is almost over! I'm excited to go back to school, idk if any of you guys are too (: I'm gonna be moving into my new house soon with my best friend and I'm really excited! WOO! **

**Thanks to: **

**Mystery Girl 911 – Thanks! Also, thanks for the critique, it doesn't bother me and it's nice to get an opinion (: **

**RIFA79 – I promise I will! Thanks for being awesome!**

**Allstar – I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Thanks to the guest reviewers!**

**Thanks to all the followers and favorites! You guys are AMAZING!**

**Songs in this chapter are: Wide Awake by Katy Perry (I recommend the acapella version performed by Madilyn Baily, cuz she's amazing! You can find her on YouTube), Material Girl by Madonna, and Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine. I LOVE ALL THESE SONGS!**

**Ok, so in this chapter Jackie has her audition! And with the support of her friends she's able to be great!**

**Please enjoy this chapter! And let's share the love! WOO!**

**Chapter 11: She's Got Style**

_Jackie walked toward the microphone, feeling anxious about her audition. The room was completely dark and only a spotlight lights the stage. She tried to see the audience, but it was too dark. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing, but nothing came out. _

"_God, Jackie, why do you have to suck?!" She heard a voice shout from somewhere in the room. She stepped back, feeling frightened by the voice. _

"_Did you really think they would like you?!" Another familiar voice called out. Jackie felt her stomach ache as she tried to focus, but felt unable. _

"_You're gonna fail!" Another voice screamed. _

_The voice screamed all at once and they screamed in her ears. Jackie felt her heart pounding and tears pouring from her eyes. The darkness grew on the stage, until finally is swallowed Jackie whole. _

Jackie sat up in her bed, sweat sitting on top of her head, her heart racing and pounding in her chest. She cradled her head in her hands. How could she be having nightmares about this? Just a few hours ago she couldn't have been happier. Now . . . She looked over at the clock and saw the hands of the clock pointing to 2:07 A.M. She decided to get up and walk around, hoping it would calm her down. She threw the covers off her body and got off her bed.

She decided to calm herself by playing the piano for a while. She went to the stage area and sat the piano. She released a deep breath as her fingers fluttered over the keys. She stared down at her hands as her fingers danced on the piano keys. She looked up and saw her journal still sitting on the piano. She grabbed it and opened up to a fresh page. Whenever her emotions were going crazy like this, she would write a song. She spent the next two hours writing a song. She finally felt she was able to put down her pencil. She felt the song was something amazing. She took amazing and pressed her hands onto the keys. **(Music Starts)**

_I'm wide awake _

_I'm wide awake _

_I'm wide awake _

_Yeah, I was in the dark _

_I was falling hard _

_With an open heart _

_I'm wide awake _

_How did I read the stars so wrong? _

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me _

_That everything you see _

_Ain't always what it seems _

_I'm wide awake _

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long _

_I wish I knew then _

_What I know now _

_Wouldn't dive in _

_Wouldn't bow down _

_Gravity hurts _

_You made it so sweet _

_Till I woke up on _

_On the concrete _

_Falling from cloud nine _

_Crashing from the high _

_I'm letting go tonight _

_Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine _

_I'm wide awake _

_Not losing any sleep _

_I picked up every piece _

_And landed on my feet _

_I'm wide awake_

_Need nothing to complete myself - no_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I am born again _

_Outta the lion's den _

_I don't have to pretend _

_And it's too late _

_The story's over now, the end _

_I wish I knew then _

_What I know now _

_Wouldn't dive in _

_Wouldn't bow down _

_Gravity hurts _

_You made it so sweet _

_Till I woke up on _

_On the concrete _

_Falling from cloud nine _

_Crashing from the high _

_I'm letting go tonight _

_I'm falling from cloud nine _

_Thunder rumbling _

_Castles crumbling _

_I am trying to hold on _

_God knows that I tried _

_Seeing the bright side _

_I'm not blind anymore _

_I'm wide awake _

_I'm wide awake _

_Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine _

_Crashing from the high _

_Ya' know I'm letting go tonight _

_I'm falling from cloud nine _

_I'm wide awake _

_I'm wide awake _

Jackie released a breath she had been holding in. She felt herself relaxing as her breathing deepened. She closed the pages and decided to go back to her room and try and get some more sleep. She went into the room and climbed back under her blankets. Very quickly she fell back asleep. Sadly, the nightmares kept her waking up again and again.

**. . .**

It was around eleven now and everyone from Pistols, including Jackie, Cassidy, Tia, Dianna, Kat, Veronica, Jupiter, and Dave. Jackie was still really tired and still very anxious for this evening. Her nightmares were scaring her so bad that she could keep her mind off of them. She kept trying to laugh and be excited, but the voices seemed to be permanently stuck in her head. The group had been shopping for almost an hour now, but it didn't seem to be helping Jackie relax, especially since she still didn't know which song she was singing for her audition.

The group was now sitting in the dressing room area of a fabulous store, trying on amazing outfits. Jackie, however, was sitting on one of the chairs nervously flipping through the pages of her journal trying to pick the perfect song.

"Jackie," Jupiter came and sat down next to her. "Something is wrong." She said, giving her the wise mother look. "You should be having fun." She said, bumping her shoulder. Everyone came to Jackie and sat around her.

"I'm sorry. But, I'm so nervous for this audition." She said. "I keep feeling like I'll fail, or they'll hate me, and I can't even find a good song to sing for them." She said, and started madly flipping through her journal again. Cassidy grasped the notebook and pulled it away from Jackie before she ripped all the pages out. Jackie tried to take a deep breath to calm herself.

"Baby, do you remember what I told you before your first performance?" Jupiter asked, while brushing Jackie's hair away from her face. Jackie looked at her, confused about what she meant. "Jackie, you just have to remember, no matter what happens you just gotta get back up and try." Jackie smiled weakly remembering those words. "They will love you baby, just like how all of us love you."

"Thanks," she said, smiling, but that soon disappeared. "But, I still need to sing the perfect song for them."

"How about this one?" Cassidy said opening to a page and showing it to Jackie. "It's happy, it like saying no matter all that pain and suffering is over and now it's time to be ecstatic and celebrate." Jackie smiled as she looked at the page. She had only written it a few weeks ago, and felt exactly the way Cassidy described when she wrote it. It did seem really great.

"Jackie, you know we're gonna love you and support you." Jupiter said wrapping her arms around Jackie. "This company already thinks you're fabulous, now you're just getting to show off." Jackie grinned at Jupiter's words. It made her so happy to be so loved. "Now, come on, let's find you something wonderful." **(Music Starts) **

**(Cassidy**, _Jackie (And at one moment, Dave), __**All**_)

The girls grabbed Jackie wrist and pulled her to try on some of the wondrous clothes. The girls had so much fun, their shopping trip turning into a full out runaway show. All the girls trying on fabulous clothes.

**Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me**

**I think they're okay**

**If they don't give me proper credit**

**I just walk away**

_They can beg and they can plead_

_But they can't see the light, __**that's right, that's right**_

_'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash_

_Is always Mister Right_

_**'Cause we are living in a material world**_

_**And I am a material girl**_

_**You know that we are living in a material world**_

_**And I am a material girl**_

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance_

_That's alright with me_

_If they can't raise my interest then I_

_Have to let them be_

**Some boys try and some boys lie but**

**I don't let them play, **_**no way, no way**_

**Only boys that save their pennies**

**Make my rainy day**

_**'Cause they are living in a material world**_

_**And I am a material girl**_

_**You know that we are living in a material world**_

_**And I am a material girl**_

Dave stepped up and started having his own fashion show along with all the girls. Jupiter laughed her head off at her friend's actions.

_Dave: Living in a material world_

_(Material)_

_Dave: Living in a material world_

_Dave: Living in a material world_

_(Material)_

_Dave: Living in a material world_

_Boys may come and boys may go_

_And that's alright you see_

**Experience has made me rich**

**And now they're after me**

_**'Cause everybody's living in a material world**_

_**And I am a material girl**_

_**You know that we are living in a material world**_

_**And I am a material girl**_

_**Living in a material world**_

_**And I am a material girl**_

_**You know that we are living in a material world**_

_**And I am a material girl**_

_**A material, a material**_

_**A material, a material world**_

_**Living in a material world**_

_(Material)_

_**Living in a material world**_

_**Living in a material world**_

_(Material)_

_**Living in a material world**_

_**Living in a material world**_

_(Material)_

_**Living in a material world**_

_**Living in a material world**_

_(Material)_

_**Living in a material world**_

**. . .**

Jackie was pacing the backstage area, still feeling nervous. She was wearing her new reddish orange dress and Kat's lucky purple pumps. Kat gave them to Jackie for luck tonight. The show had just ended and she was waiting for Kirk Grande and his boss to arrive. She was trying to relax, but she couldn't remember how to. All the girls were sitting at their vanities waiting as well. They were planning to sing back up for Jackie to support her.

"Jacks," Jackie spun around and saw Dave standing in the door way. "They're here." He seemed a little nervous as well, but Jackie knew that was just cuz he wanted her to do well. Jackie nodded and swallowed her breath again. Cassidy came up to her and squeezed her hand. Jackie nodded and made her way to the curtain. She took a deep breath again, before opening the curtain and walking her way onto stage.

In the audience, she saw Jupiter, Dave, Kirk and a man in a suit that looked like it cost a fortune. Jackie knew this must be the head of the company. She saw this man smiling at her. Ian was standing by the bar. "Jackie, I would like to introduce my boss, Mr. Nick Matto, head of Red Hot Records." Kirk said gesturing to the man on his right. The man flicked his hand to Jackie.

"Thank you both for coming." Jackie said, trying to be confident. "I hope you enjoy my song." She nodded to the band, so they could begin. **(Music Starts) **As the music began, Jackie took several deep breaths.

(_Jackie, __**All)**_

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track_

_Coming towards her stuck still no turning back_

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds_

The girls emerged onto the stage and started clapping the beat and dancing for Jackie.

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_

_With every bubble she sank with her drink_

_And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_

_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_

_**Leave all your love and you're longing behind**_

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_**The dog days are over**_

_**The dog days are done**_

_**Can you hear the horses?**_

_'Cause here they come_

The music grew very quiet and Jackie looked far over the small audience.

_And I never wanted anything from you_

_Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh_

_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back_

_Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that_

_**The dog days are over**_

_**The dog days are done**_

_**Can you hear the horses?**_

_'Cause here they come_

Again the music grew very quiet and Jackie took a breath before the music came back even louder than before.

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_

_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your love and you're longing behind_

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_**Can you hear the horses?**_

_**'Cause here they come**_

_**The dog days are over**_

_**The dog days are done**_

_**The horses are coming**_

_**So you better run**_

_**The dog days are over**_

_**The dog days are done**_

_**The horses are coming**_

_**So you better run**_

The room got very quiet. Jackie looked at Nick Matto, hoping for an answer. He was still smiling. Everyone, including Kirk was looking at him waiting. He rubbed his hand over his chin, still smiling at Jackie. "I like your style." He said, his voice was very strong and deep. "I think you've got this great thing about you and your song, voice and look are all perfect." Jackie felt someone squeeze her arm, in anticipation. "I would love to get you and your manager in my office on Monday morning, so we can sign you on a record contract." He said, grinning at her. "Who is managing you?" He asked. Jackie thought for a moment.

"I am." Jupiter said, smiling up at her. Jackie smiled back at her. Nick shook her hand and so did Kirk. Nick then walked over to the stage and shook and kissed Jackie's hand.

"I look forward to working with you, Jackie." He said. Jackie nodded and smiled back. Kirk and Nick said their final goodbyes and left. The second they were gone, everyone started screaming and shouting. Ian came over to the stage and wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist and pulled her down to the floor and started spinning her around. Jackie started kissing Ian, feeling so excited. Everyone was jumping and dancing and shouting in excitement for Jackie.

"Hey sir, can I help you?" Dave said, to someone who just walked in. Jackie looked over, but all she saw was the door closing. "That was weird." Dave said, but then went back to celebrating. Jackie shrugged, and went back to kissing her boyfriend. She was so happy nothing could stop her happiness right now.

**WOO! What did you think? Wow, I'm happy. **

**I don't own the songs: Wide Awake by Katy Perry, Material Girl by Madonna, or Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine, nor do I own That 70's Show**

**Check out my other story: The Hollow Tree. It's a magical/fantasy story (: **

**If you have any suggestions for songs Jackie should sing, or Steven, or Eric, or Donna, or Kelso, or Fez, or Mr. and Mrs. Forman, or Anyone from Pistols or ANY COMBINATION! Than feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a message!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! ****AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my new ideas and works**** (:**

**P.S. Have you guys heard the song Acapella by Karmin? I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO THAT SONG! IT IS SO AWESOME!**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or sing acapella (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	12. It Started Out with a Kiss

**Hey loves! I . . . am . . . exhausted! I've only been back to school three days and I feel tired, and sore! I am happy to be back and to be dancing again, but lord knows it hurts!**

**I hope you guys are happy, cuz it was a lot harder than usual to work on this story. I really tried my best, and although it's a little shorter than usual, I think you guys will enjoy it!**

**A special thanks to: **

**RIFA79 – Dude! Don't spoil the surprise! Lol I'm glad you enjoyed it! **

**KayleeRay – Thanks for the songs! I like them (:**

**Mystery Girl 911 – Why do you guys want to ruin all the surprises? Lol Thanks for the songs, I always enjoy listening to them. I'm a little confused about what you mean by "ex-quiet Pistols girls". Again, Thanks!**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage – omg thank you! That's all so sweet! Thanks for enjoying this story!**

**JoLLY rAnChEr 18 – It is a Jackie and Hyde story, but Hyde has to work to get her back. It's not gonna come easy, but Jackie needs to be happy and right now Hyde isn't the one making her happy. Just hold in there, and I promise things will get better for everyone.**

**Bettym – We will just have to wait and see (: Thanks for the song, I can't wait to give it a listen!**

**Thanks to all the favorites and followers! You guys are amazing!**

**Songs in this chapter are: What Could Have Been Love by Aerosmith and Mr. Brightside by the Killers. I love these songs, thanks to the people who suggested them! I don't own them, but I would love that!**

**Ok, so as you all seemed to guess (you, surprise ruiners, you) IT WAS HYDE! So, this chapter is from his point of view!**

**Please enjoy this chapter! And let's share the love! WOO!**

**Chapter 12: It Started Out with a Kiss**

Hyde wondered around the streets of New York. He had only arrived a few hours ago, and couldn't stand sitting around and doing nothing at Leo's place. It was a nice place, and not really anything like Hyde expected. Hyde expected a crummy apartment in a drug dealer neighborhood, but instead it was a great loft in a pretty good area. He was surprised Leo was the one who owned it. But, maybe that is why he felt so uncomfortable there. It was just a little too opposite. Or maybe he just really missed the basement. He had left the nice and clean loft and searched the streets for something to get his mind distracted or at least thinking of something useful.

Steven wasn't sure how long he'd been wondering around, but it wasn't like he knew where he was going. And no one was giving him any hints as to what he should be doing. He knew he was looking for something to change his attitude, make a switch in his life, but what did that mean? And where the hell was he supposed to start?

He had promised everyone that he would call when he figured things out. The second he arrived at Leo's he found the phone and called the Forman's, telling them he arrived ok. Mrs. Forman was still sad that he left, but he promised to call often to tell her how he was. He told the gang he wasn't sure what he was doing. Maybe he would try to find a job or something, or some kind of hobby, but as of right now, he knew he just wanted to move on and put his feelings past him. Right after calling the gang, he tried to enjoy the loft, but found himself unable, so he picked up his jacket and left.

It was pretty late by now and nothing had really changed. So many questions still roamed his mind and none of them seemed to be getting answers. He felt like he wanted to scream, but also felt like if he tried it wouldn't be heard by anyone around him. He was still at a loss, confused and feeling like things would never get better. **(Music Starts) **He pushed his hand through his hair and sighed a heavy breath. He felt like his stomach was tied in 50 different knots.

_I wake up and wonder how everything went wrong._

_Am I the one to blame?_

_I gave up and left you for a nowhere-bound train._

_Now that train has come and gone._

_I close my eyes and see you lying in my bed._

_And I'm still dreaming of that day._

Hyde pushed on and kept walking, trying to ignore all the couples and families and groups of friends he passed by. He didn't like being alone, but he knew it wasn't going to be any easier.

_What could have been love_

_Should have been the only thing that was ever meant to be._

_Didn't know, couldn't see what was right in front of me._

_And now that I'm alone all I have is emptiness that comes from being free._

_What could have been love will never be._

_An old friend told me that you found somebody new._

_Oh, you're finally moving on._

_You think that I'd be over you after all these years._

_Yeah, but time has proved me wrong._

_'Cause I'm still holdin' on._

_What could have been love_

_Should have been the only thing that was ever meant to be._

_Didn't know, couldn't see what was right in front of me._

_(What could have been love)_

_And now that I'm alone all I have is emptiness that comes from being free._

_What could have been love will never be._

Hyde stopped walking and stared up at the empty dark sky above him. Grey clouds were hiding the shining stars.

_We've gone our separate ways._

_Say goodbye to another day_

_I still wonder where you are._

_Are you too far from turning back?_

_You were slipping through my hands and I didn't understand._

_What could have been love_

_Should have been the only thing that was ever meant to be._

_Didn't know, couldn't see what was right in front of me._

_(What could have been love)_

_And now that I'm alone all I have is emptiness that comes from being free._

_What could have been love will never be._

_What could have been love will never be._

Hyde decide to keep walking, pretending like he was leaving his heart behind right there on the cold cracked sidewalk.

_What could have been love_

_What could have been love_

_What could have been love..._

Hyde sighed to himself and shook his head, trying to rid himself of his stupid thoughts. He couldn't remember the last time he hated himself this much. He hated his attitude, his feelings, everything that he ever did. He never even felt like he amounted to anything special. And instead of dealing with his problems himself, he took them all out on her.

Suddenly, a light rain started coming down. It was light enough so Hyde wasn't in a hurry to get out of it. He still didn't know where he was going. Then, he saw a neon sign that said _Pistols_. It looked like some kind of place to get a drink and something to eat. He was kind of hungry, and he couldn't remember the last time he had a beer. And as the rain started to pour a little harder, he decided to go inside.

He quickly made his way over to the door and reached to open it. The second his hand was hovering over the door, the doors swung open and two guys, dressed very well, stepped out. Steven quickly stepped aside, since it was pretty obvious they didn't see him there.

"Didn't I tell you she was great!" One of them said.

The other one smiled at his friend as they continued to walk. "I think we may have found our new star." He said. The both climbed into a really nice car, parked by the sidewalk. Hyde shrugged not giving a second thought to what they had been saying.

Hyde grasped the door again and pulled it open. The building was filled with tables and chairs, a bar area and a stage. It was pretty empty, which made Steven wonder if they had already closed. He took one step closer inside. He saw a group of people acting all excited by the stage. They were dancing around and wooing. It was then Hyde saw a guy and a girl kissing and then their faces pulled apart and he could see their faces. His blood suddenly ran cold . . . he took a moment to clarify what he just saw.

No way . . . it can't be . . .

"Hey sir, can I help you?" A man had said to him. Before another breath could be taken Hyde quickly turned and almost ran out of the building. He stopped just outside, he was breathing very heavy. No, no, no! This isn't happening! It wasn't her! It couldn't have been! What are the chances?! Of all the places in the world, she was here. Of all the bars in this city, he walked into the one she was in . . . kissing some guy. Steven swallowed his breath and took several deep breaths, trying his best to calm down. His heart was racing and breaking at the same time. He suddenly felt a mixture of exhaustion, emptiness and hatred. He didn't feel hungry or thirsty anymore.

He stood up straight and started walking back to his loft. The raining now pouring and soaking him in only seconds. **(Music Starts) **He felt himself speed up his walk a little more. Trying to out race his thoughts. He needed to get her forever out of his head.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, letting me go_

Hyde threw his fists down by his sides, resisting the urge to scream and punch and kick.

_And I just can't look - it's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_swimming through sick lullabies _

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

The rain was not letting up, but Hyde kept walking through it, like it didn't matter.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, letting me go_

Hyde held onto his stomach and closed his eyes. The thoughts were making his body hurt like never before.

_'Cause I just can't look - it's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Turning through sick lullabies _

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

Hyde opened the door to his loft and swung the door open with force. He felt that his skin was the only thing stopping him for exploding all over the place. He threw his jacket off his body and tossed it onto the floor. His soaking wet body dripping all over the floors.

_I never..._

_I never..._

_I never..._

_I never..._

Hyde fell backwards onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He felt a few tears coming from his eyes. All the anger and hatred was now swallowed up by depression. If he wasn't confused before, he sure as hell was now.

All of the sudden, the phone started ringing. Although he would have rather let it ring all not; never speak again to a single soul; he dragged himself over the phone and picked it up.

"Hello," he said his voice cold and exhausted.

"Hey man," Eric responded from the other end. "How did it go?" He asked.

Steven didn't respond right away. What could he say? What did he want to say? "I'm not sure, Forman." He rubbed his hand against his forehead, and took the phone away from his ear for a moment to take a couple breaths before putting it back to his ear.

"Well . . . did you find what you were looking for?" Eric asked. Eric's voice was timed almost like he could sense something was wrong and didn't want Hyde to distance himself more from his friends.

Hyde looked up at the window, and stared at the raining tapping heavily against the glass. He thought of how happy she looked . . . when was the last time he saw her that happy?

"Dude?" Eric said, checking to see if Hyde was still there.

Steven sighed, turning his face back to the floor. "No, I didn't."

**What do you think will happen next?!**

**I don't own the songs: What could Have Been Love by Aerosmith or Mr. Brightside by The Killers, nor do I own That 70's Show**

**Check out my other story: The Hollow Tree. It's a magical/fantasy story (: **

**If you have any suggestions for songs Jackie should sing, or Steven, or Eric, or Donna, or Kelso, or Fez, or Mr. and Mrs. Forman, or Anyone from Pistols or ANY COMBINATION! Than feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a message!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! ****AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my new ideas and works**** (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or check up on any lost sleep (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	13. Missing Them

**Hey loves! I can barely move! Definitely sore and tired on my end of things, but I love you guys for being so patient for this new chapter! I hope y'all love it! **

**Special thanks to:**

**JoLLY rAnChEr 18 – Oh don't worry, won't be too long now (: **

**GatsbyParty – Lol thank you!**

**Mystery Girl 911 – Don't worry love, the gang is back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest – Thank you**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage – I'm glad you're enjoying it (:**

**Thanks to all the favorites and follows, you guys are amazing!**

**Songs in this chapter are: Slipping Through my Fingers by ABBA and Bruises by Train. I think both these songs are awesome, but I don't own them.**

**So, last chapter we left off with sad Hyde, but I know you guys have been wondering how the gang is doing back in Point Place, so we're going turn our attention to them this chapter!**

**ENJOY! Don't forget to share the love!**

**Chapter 13: Missing Them**

Eric sat at the kitchen table, watching his dad read the paper and his mom cleaning up the counters. Eric had just gotten off the phone with Hyde only a few minutes ago. He felt saddened that his friend was so hurt, but he couldn't get Hyde to talk about it. He got off the phone pretty quickly, saying he was tired and just wanted to go to bed now, even though it was only 10:00. It was very worrisome to Eric. He wanted his best friend to be better now, but it hadn't seemed that there was anything he could do. He called Donna and asked her if she could come over so he could have someone to talk to about this and she said she would be over in just a few.

"So, Eric, has Steven settled in well?" Kitty asked her son. She was so worried about her baby being all alone in New York. She also felt entirely out of the loop since she only found out today that Jackie had left Point Place a while ago. How did she not know? She should have done something more for that girl, but she didn't think anything of it. These basement kids were like her own, she was like a mama lion wanting to take care of her cubs.

"Yeah, he seemed ok, I guess." Eric said, not really sure what to say, since Hyde didn't tell him much of what was going on. It all felt odd to him, but it wasn't like he would be able to convince Hyde to express his emotions. Eric didn't want his mother to worry more than he already knew she was.

Kitty only nodded and continued to scrub the kitchen counter nervously as she waited for something to happen. She wasn't sure what, but it was like mother's intuition, she just knew something was about to happen.

Suddenly, Donna walked through the door. "Hey Eric," she said. Eric stood up and the two went down the stairs into the basement. Kitty followed them with her eyes. She wished she knew more about what was going on, but she didn't really think they would tell her anything. Red cleared his throat and stood up from the table.

"How about we go to bed, pretty lady?" Red asked smiling at his wife. She weakly smiled back, feeling emotionally exhausted.

"Yes, I just want to finish cleaning, and then I'll be right up." Kitty said, pecking Red's lips and smiling at him. He nodded, then moved past her so he could go to bed. Kitty didn't have much left to do, she simply wanted to collect her thoughts that lay all about the room. **(Music Starts) **She slowly moved around and looked out the screen door as if she was expecting someone to come up the driveway.

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning _

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile _

_I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness _

_And I have to sit down for a while _

Kitty sat down at her kitchen table and stared off into the distance.

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever _

_And without really entering her world _

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter _

_That funny little girl _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_I try to capture every minute _

_The feeling in it _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_Do I really see what's in her mind _

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing _

_She keeps on growing _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

Kitty stood up and started wiping the counter again trying to distract herself.

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table _

_Barely awake, I let precious time go by _

_Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling _

_And a sense of guilt I can't deny _

_What happened to the wonderful adventures _

_The places I had planned for us to go _

_Well, some of that we did but most we didn't _

_And why I just don't know _

Kitty lost grip of her sponge and let it splat onto the counter, her mind felt elsewhere.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_I try to capture every minute _

_The feeling in it _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_Do I really see what's in her mind _

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing _

_She keeps on growing _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture _

_And save it from the funny tricks of time _

_Slipping through my fingers... _

Kitty felt lost in her thoughts thinking about those kids and the moment they had shared together.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

Kitty went back to looking at the screen door. Lightly she pressed her hand to the screen and she stared outside.

_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning _

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile..._

Kitty sighed to herself and slowly moved through the kitchen and up the stairs. She just wanted to find her way to her bed now and the sleep she felt she desperately needed.

**. . .**

"I don't know, Donna." Eric said. "I mean Hyde is miserable, we all know it, and I want to help, but I don't know how I can." He said, shaking his head to himself. He had just finished telling Donna about his conversation on the phone with Hyde.

"Well, I mean I think we can agree Hyde has a history of making bad choices, the whole Sam and Jackie thing was one of his worst choices. I think he's just regretting all the choices he's made." Donna suggested. She was just as lost as Eric, but she was thinking more about Jackie than Hyde. She still felt so much regret over losing contact with her best friend. Right now she wished she could call Jackie and apologize, but she knew it just wasn't in the cards.

"I guess, I just can't figure out why Hyde is having such a hard time moving on from this." Eric said, shrugging.

"Well, if you ask me, Jackie was Hyde's first real love." Donna said. "And you never forget your first love." Donna smiled at Eric, though he didn't notice, since he was her first real love.

"Yeah, but Hyde has moved on from Jackie all this time, and now all of the sudden he's regretting it?" It just didn't fit right to Eric. Hyde had let go of his feelings for Jackie when Sam showed up, and now that Sam is gone he wants Jackie again. Maybe it just didn't seem right to Eric.

"Well, she was still around, almost like he was taking his sweet time realizing how much she really meant to him, but now that she's gone, he lost his chance." Donna said, to which Eric nodded understanding what she was saying. "What I don't understand is why he thought going to New York was the right thing to do." Donna said.

"Well, he just needed sometime to breathe." Eric mentioned.

"I guess, it just feels like he's still looking for Jackie." She said. "I don't know, Eric, I just keep feeling like, it's been so long since Jackie felt like she really belonged here, what would it be like if she just suddenly came back? Or what if she and Hyde run into each after years?"

"Oh god, what a sight that would be." Eric said, acting all sarcastic and laughing outloud.

Donna laughed at his actions, but then attempted to collect herself. "No, I'm serious, like I think maybe it would strange, almost like would they get along or would they fight? You know," she said shrugging. The image was now running through both their heads of Hyde and Jackie meeting together again after so many years.

"I bet I'd know exactly what would happen." Eric said very confidently.

"Oh yeah, what?" She asked. **(Music Starts) **Eric just smiled at her and thought for a moment.

(**Eric, **_Donna, __**Both)**_

**Haven't seen you since high school**

**Good to see you're still beautiful**

**Gravity hasn't started to pull**

**Quite yet I bet you're rich as hell**

Donna laughed and smiled back at Eric, thinking about how things might be.

_One that's five and one that's three_

_Been two years since he left me_

_Good to know that you got free_

_That town I know was keeping you down on your knees_

**These bruises make for better conversation**

**Loses the vibe that separates**

_**It's good to let you in again**_

_**You're not alone in how you've been**_

_**Everybody loses, we all got bruises**_

**We all got bruises**

Eric moved over to sitting in Hyde's chair and put on a pair of shades that had been lying around. Donna smiled and played along, flicking her hair and flickering her eye lashes.

**Have you seen him?**_ Not in years_

_How about her? _

**No but I hear, she's in Queens with the man of her dreams**

_Funny back then she said that about you_

Donna jumped up from the couch and sat down on Eric's lap.

_Que sera you'll never guess who I saw_

_Remember Johnny B _**remember him we were best friends practically**

**Let's do this soon again,**_ ten years is that what it's been?_

_**Can't believe how time flies by**_

**Leaving you makes me wanna cry**

_**These bruises make for better conversation**_

_**Loses the vibe that separates**_

_**It's good to let you in again**_

_**You're not alone in how you've been**_

_**Everybody loses, we all got bruises**_

_We all got bruises_

Donna and Eric moved back to the couch, Eric swiped the shades off his face. Donna and Eric looked deep into each other's eyes.

**I would love to fix it all for you**

_I would love to fix you too_

_**Please don't fix a thing whatever you do**_

**These bruises make for better conversation**

**Loses the vibe that separates**

**It's good to know you've got a friend**

**That you remember now and then**

**Everybody loses**

_**These bruises make for better conversation**_

_**Loses the vibe that separates**_

_**It's good to let you in again**_

_**You're not alone in how you've been**_

_**Everybody loses, **__everybody loses__**, everybody loses**_

_**We all got bruises, We all got bruises, **_**We all got bruises**

Donna and Eric both stayed quiet for a moment while thinking. They both felt a little lost in the thoughts of everything that was happening to their friends.

"I'm sure Hyde is gonna be just fine." Eric said, breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah, I bet you're right." Donna said. "And it is very unlikely he and Jackie will ever see each other again." Eric nodded along with Donna.

"Yeah, I don't think we have to worry about that." Eric said, his thoughts worrying over Hyde.

**I'm sorry that this one is short, but school has been working me to the bone. I promise tons more to come, as always! What do you think will happen next? It's about to get crazy up in here!**

**I don't own the songs: Slipping Through my Fingers by ABBA or Bruises by Train, nor do I own That 70's Show**

**Check out my other story: The Hollow Tree. It's a magical/fantasy story (: **

**If you have any suggestions for songs Jackie should sing, or Steven, or Eric, or Donna, or Kelso, or Fez, or Mr. and Mrs. Forman, or Anyone from Pistols or ANY COMBINATION! Than feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a message!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! ****AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my new ideas and works**** (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or sing in a soundproof room (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


	14. Roaring Girl and Lonely Guy

**Hey loves, friends and darlings! I don't know how well I can function nowadays. I just got over being sick, I've been getting back into hardcore working out, dances and all my classes are kicking my butt. I think the fact that I am still able to walk and talk is a great accomplishment on my part!**

**I hope you guys are smilng, cuz I hope your smiling faces will make me feel better. Again, it was kinda hard to find time to work on this, but I did it! Again, I'm sorry it's short. But I promise it's all very important stuff!**

**Special thanks to: **

**Acc5rod – Soon my friend! Very soon! I'm glad you are enjoying this!**

**JoLLY rAnChEr 18 – Thanks for the song and the review (:**

**Miss Diggs – Love that song! Thank you!**

**Mystery Girl 911 – Thank you as always! I always love your reaction and your songs!**

**RIFA79 – Yeah, I would love to keep them all in the story for many more chapters! We'll just have to see where things go (:**

**Thank you to the guest reviewers!**

**Thanks to all the favorites and followers! You guys are amazing!**

**Songs in this chapter are: Roar by Katy Perry and Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw. I love these songs, thanks to the people who suggested them! I don't own them, but I would love that!**

**In this chapter, Jackie, Jupiter and Cassidy go and meet with Nick Matto at Red Hot Records so Jackie can become a famous singer! Also, Hyde debates revealing his presence to Jackie. **

**Please enjoy this chapter! And let's share the love! WOO! Yeah! … I need to get some sleep…**

**Chapter 14: Roaring Girl and Lonely Guy**

Jackie, Jupiter, and Cassidy were waiting in Nick Matto's office. They had only just arrived and Jackie was on the anxious side of things this morning. She didn't sleep very well last night, between all the excitement and worry about pleasing everyone. She was tapping her leg like a mad women, not knowing what would happen.

"Jacks," Cassidy spoke. Jackie turned her head to meet Cassidy's gaze. "Stay calm, they love you and so do we. You are amazing." She said, smiling at her friend. Jackie weakly smiled back and took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. She tried to keep Cassidy's words in mind as she stared ahead at the wall filled with pictures and records hanging on the wall. Jupiter was sitting quietly in her seat, flipping through Jackie's journal, reading through the songs and her thoughts. Jackie gave it to her before they left Pistols. Although she had been pretty open with everyone at Pistols, she still didn't talk about some things. Jupiter and everyone else had been completely open with her, so she wanted to be completely open with them. Jupiter wasn't saying anything as her eyes scanned the pages and Jackie sat tensely in her seat waiting for a response. Cassidy was sitting in her seat, filing her nails. She mainly came along for support and she was doing a pretty damn good job so far, since she was keeping Jackie's nerves in check.

Jupiter slowly closed the journal and laid her hand on the cover. Jackie eagerly watched her. "Cassidy is right, love. You are amazing." She said, smiling at her. Jackie grinned and scooted her chair closer to Jupiter.

"Really? You liked it?" Jackie asked.

"Baby, I love them." She said, reopening the notebook and flipping it to a song. "Take this one, it's strong in its feelings, even empowering, it has a great sound and words and the message is amazing." Jupiter put her fingers under Jackie chin, and lightly lifted her face, so she would look her in the eyes. "You have a gift, Jackie. I don't ever want you to doubt yourself." Jackie nodded. Jupiter smiled and brushed some hair out of Jackie's face.

Just then, the door opened and Nick Matto and Kirk Grande walked in. "Hello ladies, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Nick said while walking around to be sitting behind his desk. Kirk stood next to him.

"It's fine." Jupiter said, sitting up straight in her chair and looking at Nick. Jackie and Cassidy followed her lead and did the same.

"Well, let's get down to business then." Nick said, looking directly at Jackie. "Jackie, we love your style, your voice, everything about you is perfect for this company and we would love to sign you." He said, smiling at Jackie. Jackie smiled back, loving the complements. "Now we love the fact that you write all your own songs, and that will be great for your image. Another great things is that you are a great role model for young girls and they will be the ones buying your albums." Jackie felt herself light up a bit at the idea of people buying her songs. "Now, we need to start marketing, and get your name out there. But that's my work. From you, we'll need nine songs from you for your first album. Can you do that?" He asked her.

"She'll have no problem." Jupiter said, patting the journal still in her lap. Jackie smiled at Jupiter's love and encouragement of her.

"Perfect." Nick said, smiling at all of them.

**. . . **

Jackie, Jupiter and Cassidy walked out of Red Hot Records. The rest of the meeting had been mainly talking over the "game plan" for Jackie's career and her and Jupiter signing a contract with Red Hot Records. Jackie had the biggest grin on her face. She was so excited that she did a cartwheel right there on the sidewalk. Jupiter and Cassidy laughed at Jackie's actions, but also shared in her excitement. Jackie stared off into the distance as the sunset on the city. It was all inspiring for her. Jackie thought a lot about the song Jupiter mentioned. She was right it did feel empowering to Jackie and she loved writing every word of it. **(Music Starts) **Jackie, Cassidy and Jupiter started walking arm in arm back to Pistols.

(_Jackie_, _**All**_)

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

Jackie smiled at Jupiter and Cassidy and they smiled back.

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up __**(HEY!)**_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up __**(HEY!)**_

_Get ready cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**_

_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Louder, louder than a lion**_

_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar**_

Later that night, Pistols was packed. All the girls stood on the stage and Jackie stood in front, grinning as she sung her song.

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up __**(HEY!)**_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up __**(HEY!)**_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Louder, louder than a lion**_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You'll hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar...**_

Jackie took some deep breaths as the spot light shun on her and she stared down the audience.

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Louder, louder than a lion**_

'_**Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_You'll hear me roar_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar...**_

Jackie and all the girls stuck their final poses as the crowd went into a standing ovation. Jackie loved the rush that came from performing and she loved her family and all their support. She felt she couldn't be happier at this moment.

**. . .**

Hyde sat on the sidewalk with a bottle of whisky in his hand. He stared up at the Pistols neon sign, shining in the darkness of night. He wasn't sure what he was doing here, but he felt like he couldn't get her out of his head, and now knowing where she was, he felt all the more drawn to her. He couldn't stop dreaming about her last night. Her laugh ringed in his ear, he felt that he could smell her perfume everywhere he went. She seemed to be all he could think about. He watched as people went in and out of the building. He was sitting so deep in the shadows so that no one would see him.

He knew Jackie didn't know he was here. He didn't think she saw him the other night. So, in a way the choice was in his hands. He could go in there and try and talk to Jackie, show her that he isn't letting her go again, or he could leave her be and move on. She looked so happy, happier than he had seen her in a long time. Could he really take that happiness away from her?

Maybe he should just take the advice Donna had given him. Maybe he should just take all the wonderful moments he and Jackie had together and move on . . .

No . . . he didn't think he could do that. No matter what he said or thought, Steven knew he was not able to move on and forget Jackie. **(Music Starts) **Hyde shook his head as he stared at the sidewalk in front of him.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_

_To see your beautiful face anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio_

_Hope, hope there's a conversation_

_We both admit we had it good_

_But until then it's alienation, I know_

_That much is understood_

_And I realize_

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you_

Steven looked up from the pavement at the happy people leaving Pistols. They were grinned and seemed so much happier than when they went in. He wondered if she was the thing that had that effect on them.

_Damn, damn girl, you do it well_

_And I thought you were innocent_

_Took this heart and put it through hell_

_But still you're magnificent_

_I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me_

_I turn around and I'm back in the game_

_Even better than the old me_

_But I'm not even close without you_

Slowly, Hyde pushed himself up to standing, but then fell back and leaned against the wall.

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you_

_And if I had the chance to renew_

_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_

_I could get back on the right track_

_But only if you'd be convinced_

_So until then..._

Hyde emerged only a little from the shadows. As if he wanted her to see him there. But, then his vision fell back to the sidewalk in front of him.

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

Hyde looked back up at the neon sign as it flickered off. Hyde sighed to himself and stood up from the cold pavement. He didn't know what to do . . . he wanted her, but he wanted her to be happy. What should he do? Why couldn't he get a sign? He slowly started shuffling back to his loft, knowing the answer wouldn't come to him in that moment.

**I'm sorry that this one is pretty short, but you know school is slowly killing me and I want to be alive so this story and my others won't die with me lol jk. I promise tons more to come, as always! **

**What do you think will happen next? Do you think Hyde will confess his presence in New York to Jackie? Or will he keep his distance in hope of her being happier without him?**

**I don't own the songs: Roar by Katy Perry or Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw, nor do I own That 70's Show**

**Check out my other story: The Hollow Tree. It's a magical/fantasy story (: **

**If you have any suggestions for songs Jackie should sing, or Steven, or Eric, or Donna, or Kelso, or Fez, or Mr. and Mrs. Forman, or Anyone from Pistols or ANY COMBINATION! Than feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a message!**

**For updates on this story check my profile page, where I will be posting weekly updates! ****AND also monthly news as well, just so you guys know what's going on and know about my new ideas and works**** (:**

**Please review, favorite, follow, send me a message, or roar like a tiger! ROAR! (: Or all of the above!**

**~Spencer**


End file.
